


不再孤单Never lonely

by rastar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 配對：Steve/Tony，微Thor/Loki，微Phil/Clint宇宙：自創宇宙earth-121116。設定：時間到電影Avengers大致相同，但不接Iron Man3的時間線，所有復仇者搬到復仇者大廈一段時間。Tony已經打過漫畫版的絕境病毒，而且Clint是動畫中的紫色肥啾。警告：隊長戀童癖(喂，並沒有)，小Tony縮小依然話嘮還有審美觀意外跟隊長相似。大綱：Tony因不知名原因變成五歲幼童，以為復仇者們是綁架犯，因為小Tony是隊長的腦殘粉，隊長接下照顧小Tony的任務，總體歡樂向。





	不再孤单Never lonely

這原本是個尋常的早晨，沒有外星人入侵，沒有九頭蛇要佔領地球，所以擁有良好習慣的美國隊長Steve正在廚房吃自己煮的早餐，其實也可以用Jarvis做的，不過美國隊長比較喜歡自己動手罷了。

以鑒於這棟大廈裡每個人不同的生活作息，通常上午七點的時候餐廳只會有Steve一個人。

所以他四倍的耳力聽到有其他聲音時感到十分驚訝，同時那個時發聲源也向他所在的地方走過來。

「Jarvis，是誰來了？」

「Captain，是sir正在靠近，不過sir目前有些狀況，是我讓他來找你的。」

「有些狀況？」Tony又連續幾天做實驗不吃飯了嗎？不對啊？昨天晚上我還有送晚餐下去。

「嘿，這裡有人在嗎？」不屬於任何一個復仇者的聲音從走廊上傳過來，是一個小男孩的聲音，這使Steve更加疑惑，據他所知還沒有任何一個復仇者組成了家庭，就算有，也沒有人有這麼大的孩子。

「Jarvis？你在哪裡？」男孩的聲音更近了些，Steve起身往門口走去，但是眼前的景象讓他不禁愣住。

一個淡棕色頭髮的小男孩仰起頭，正用他那雙咖啡色的大眼睛和他對望。(註一)

小男孩身上套著Tony最常穿的黑色背心，不過那背心過長變成了裙子，這也讓男孩省去了尷尬，因為他下半身什麼也沒穿，而且顯然太大的背心在那小小的肩膀上滑落了一邊，根本遮不住什麼。

尤其是他胸口正中間泛著藍光的反應堆。

 

「嘿，有沒有人說過你長得像Captain American，綁匪先生？」Steve的神智被這句話拉回來，小男孩，或著說小Tony正對他說。

Steve瞬間恢復成戰場指揮官美國隊長，雖然他的頭腦顯然還沒有接受這個事實，但Steve還是冷靜的對通訊器喊了聲「Avengers, assemble.」同時把拉著他褲管的小Tony抱起來。

「需要告訴你我家的號碼嗎？不管如何你這個綁架犯實在太糟糕了，居然沒有把我綁起來，而且也沒有給我合適的衣服，你綁我的時候為甚麼不連我的衣服一起帶走啊？」小Tony滔滔不絕，同時手還在Steve的胸肌上摸來摸去，想確認那是不是真的。

「Jarvis請聯絡Miss. Potts。」Steve看了一眼跟全裸沒什麼兩樣的小Tony後多加了一句。

「Pepper女士正在趕過來的途中，估計還有30分鐘才能到，已經通知她帶些Sir可以穿的衣服。」

 

「Cap，怎麼了？有外星人嗎？還是Doom又來了？千萬不要是大龍蝦，大清早的我一點都不想沾上海鮮味。」Jarvis的聲音一落，Clint就闖進餐廳，後面跟著穿著睡衣的Bruce和永遠都是莎士比亞正裝的Thor。

「Oh, Cap你什麼時候瞞著我們跟Tony生了個孩子，居然這麼大了我們都不知道！」Clint誇張的大笑加尖叫。

「綁匪先生你有沒有告訴過你的同夥，他那紫色的套裝讓他看起來很gay？」小Tony瞥了一眼門口的三人，回過頭跟Steve說。

「Clint，我想那個孩子是Tony本人，看他胸口的反應堆就知道了。」Bruce雖然這麼說，但還是把眼鏡拿下來擦了擦確認自己看到的事。

「吾不知道中庭人還可以自由的縮小年齡。」Thor驚訝的說，他又發現了一件關於中庭的秘密。

「不，Thor,一般人是不可能這樣做的，要不然我會把年齡停在十八歲。」不知何時來的Natasha靠在冰箱門口說。

「還有，為什麼我胸口上會有這個發光的小藍燈啊？你們是把我的心臟拿去賣了嗎？可是既然你們把我的心臟拿去賣了又裝了一個這東西給我，那為何不把這東西直接裝在那個買我心臟的人身上就好呢？」Tony又抓住了話頭開始長篇大論。

「Tony,停下，我們沒有把你的心臟賣掉，你的心還好好的在你的胸口裡跳，這個小藍燈是反應堆，它讓你的心臟不受到彈片的威脅，雖然我也不清楚那到底是怎麼作用的。」

「好吧，你們沒有把我的心臟拿去賣，也沒有打電話跟我爸媽要求贖金，那你們到底綁我來幹嘛的？請我吃早餐嗎？說到這個我可以吃那份早餐嗎？那看起來很好吃的樣子，對了，有牛奶嗎？我喜歡早餐配牛奶，謝謝。」

小Tony指著桌上Steve還沒來得及吃幾口的早餐，Steve把小Tony放到他剛剛的位置上，接過Natasha遞來的牛奶給Tony和自己各倒了一杯。

「這或許是吾弟的惡作劇。」Thor聽了Natasha的解釋後說。

「有可能，不過Loki現在不是在Asgard受罰嗎？」Clint說，所有人都給了他一個「你真的覺得Loki會乖乖受罰嗎？」的表情，紫色小鳥的心受到了傷害。

「吾現在就去找吾弟，解除汝身上的魔法。」還沒等眾人討論完，Thor就揮了揮槌子消失了，小Tony驚訝的看了看他消失的地方，嚥下嘴裡的炒蛋。

「他消失了耶，他是怎麼做到的？瞬間移動嗎？還是開了個傳送門之類的？有了這招你們都不用怕警察來抓你們了。」

「Tony,我們真的不是綁架犯。」Steve嚴肅的對小Tony說。

「喔，那你們到底是什麼？你們把我從家裡帶到這個奇怪的地方，還不給我衣服穿，我的胸口上有奇怪的反應堆，我在一個車庫醒來，這裡還有個只有聲音卻不見人影的東西，就算你長得像是美國隊長，而且這裡的早餐很好吃，也還是沒辦法否認以上的事實，你們到底什麼時候才要放我回去，我媽和Jarvis大概擔心死了，不知道我爸發現我消失了沒有？他肯定沒發現。」Tony邊說邊把盤子裡的東西全部清空。

「我……我真的不知道該怎麼跟你說明，Tony。」Steve皺著眉，好像遇到了一個史無前例的大難題，天啊，這比用盾牌敲昏邪惡外星人難多了。

眾人好笑的看著Steve苦惱的表情，「我想解釋的部分可以交給Jarvis來處理，Jarvis麻煩你了。」終於看不下去的好心Bruce說。

+++

給小Tony解釋最簡單的方式就是播放Tony個人簡歷影片Stark博覽會的開場和紐約大戰時復仇者們的戰鬥畫面，再加上之前Steve剛甦醒時神盾局給他的那些東西就差不多了，不過Jarvis特意把其中關於Tony父母的訊息刪掉了。

「So,你是真的Captain American，而現在是35年後，我，Tony Stark，目前四十，是個天才工程師，未來學家，花花公子，慈善家，億萬富翁，還是個拯救世界的復仇者：鋼鐵人？」小Tony露出了一種「你搞毛啊？」的表情，Steve深知這個表情是因為每次只要他一對現代科技有什麼不懂的地方，Tony絕對會露出這號表情。

「讓他自己看看不就得了，Jarvis請打開遮光板。」Natasha指著餐廳旁的那一大片落地玻璃，外面可就是時尚之都，紐約。

「As you wish.」隨著Jarvis的聲音，遮光板開啟，露出了外面的世界，現代化的都市，早起的人群在大樓底下宛若勤奮的工蟻，雖然還有些地方因上次的入侵還在整修，但卻顯出了這個城市的生動活力。

小Tony看著窗外不發一語，讓人摸不清是因為純然的訝異或著其他的情緒。

「Tony我知道這難以接受，我剛醒來的時候也有過這樣的感覺……」Steve還沒說完，就被Tony驚喜的聲音打斷。

「這……這實在太酷了！不過為什麼沒有會飛的汽車，我以為未來世界的汽車都應該會飛才對，我爸之前不就做了磁浮汽車嗎？不過後來好像爆炸就是了，未來的我居然沒有繼續研究下去嗎？真是太可惜了，不然自由在天上飛的感覺一定很好。」

「你的盔甲也能在天上飛，Tony。」Steve說。

「Well,那又不一樣，會飛的車和會飛的人不能混為一談，對了，既然現在這個Jarvis是我自己編寫的AI，那把我帶大的那個Jarvis怎麼了？」一時之間，空氣中的氛圍沉寂下來，沒有一位復仇者說話，就算是Natasha也沒狠心的開口。

打破沉默的是Jarvis，這畢竟是他的Sir親自問出口的問題，基於被編寫的程序他認為有必要回答，雖然他從來沒有覺得這麼難以啟齒，他的代碼一定哪裡出問題了，若Jarvis更加了解人類的情感的話，他會說自己目前感到難過和不捨。

「據資料顯示，老Jarvis已經於Sir……」Jarvis還沒說完，小Tony就立即打斷他。

「Stop，那我爸媽呢？我爸現在應該在某間實驗室吧？我媽或許在她的寢室裡織東西？或是在哪間精品店購物？」Tony假設性的對著天花板上的鏡頭問，這是之前Tony特地做給Steve的，為了Steve那”說話一定要對著人臉”的習慣。

「Stark先生和夫人在Sir十九歲的時候已經……」

「好啦，我不想知道，對了，Jarvis你現在的Sir是指我對吧，不要這樣叫我，這樣好像是在叫我爸，叫我Tony就好，也不要Anthony Edward stark，每次Jarvis這樣叫我就代表他生氣了，就只是Tony.」小Tony露出了微笑，熟悉他的人知道，那只是他在掩飾難過情緒時的標準動作。

Steve看不過去那個微笑，彎腰把小Tony抱在懷中，小Tony把臉埋進Steve的頸窩，他一點都不想看到其他人同情的表情，他可是神童，四歲就做出電路板的天才，一點都不需要別人同情，同情是給弱者的，他不是弱者他才不需要。

當Pepper走出電梯門時看到的便是這個場景，小孩版的Tony的頭枕在Steve的肩膀上，而Tony整個人都窩在隊長的胸膛上，當她因為震驚失手把手中的紙袋掉落的時候，Tony那雙大眼睛轉向了她。

那一瞬間Pepper覺得Tony好像認得她，事實上也是如此，因為看到她後小Tony馬上跳出Steve的懷抱並且叫出了她的名字。Steve對懷中的溫暖消失而感到不快的皺眉。

「Pepper妳變得好高，我以後也會變得跟妳一樣高嗎？喔不，我應該要比你更高才對，畢竟我是男的，不過我並沒有跟妳結婚對嗎？我以為我長大後會娶妳，長大後的我到底在想什麼啊？」小Tony抬頭看Pepper，Pepper蹲下來跟小Tony視線齊平，溫柔的摸了摸他的頭。

「你以後是比我高沒錯Tony，但感謝你的厚愛，我是不會跟你結婚的，現在去把衣服穿上吧，小紳士，不然你會感冒的。」說完Pepper還在Tony的臉頰上親了一下。

「不要用對五歲小孩的語氣對我說話！」小Tony紅著臉揮舞著他的小拳頭抗議。

「Tony，容我提醒您，就我掃描的數據來看，您現在的身體是五歲小孩沒有錯。」Jarvis適時地補上一句。

不得不說，身為CEO的Pepper有一流的眼光，她帶來的衣服穿在小Tony身上可以說是把雜誌上的小模特兒全都比了下去，當然這些衣服也有可能是某個設計師的最新一季的新品，不過就Steve的眼光來看，就算Tony只是穿著他大人時的那件黑色工作衫也還是比紐約所有的孩子們加起來還要可愛，或許是因為那些孩子們都沒有像Tony那雙美麗的咖啡色大眼睛。

總之無論如何，Tony最起碼脫離了半裸的狀態，而且還得到了換上衣服的獎勵：一個玩具，更準確的說是Iron Man的玩偶，大約30公分高，除了一些關節可以動，還有按下按鈕會從胸口發射藍色微弱光束，同時發出事先錄好的Avengers Assemble外，一點屁用都沒有。

其實還有別的種類，但是Tony只把Iron Man的從包裝裡拆出來，邊說什麼，我看我還是從最蠢的那個開始好了，Steve一點都不知道那到底蠢在哪，畢竟它看起來還是蠻符合給一個孩子玩的玩具標準，最起碼他很安全。

現在穿上衣服的小Tony和復仇者們外加Pepper全部人移駕到了Bruce的實驗室，美其名關心，實際上來看笑話的成分比較多。

 

+++

在大家離開廚房之前，廚房裡又來了新的訪客：Thor和Loki或著說Lady Loki，雖然說她的穿著一點都不Lady就是。

Thor帶著他那邪神弟弟從Asgard趕了回來，不過現在Lady Loki穿著性感的墨綠色吊帶睡衣，白色的肌膚露在外面，胸前洶湧的波滔那絲質的睡衣完全擋不住，若隱若現的身材顯得十分誘人，黑色的長髮披散在身後，美麗的邪神臉色不耐煩地坐在吧檯邊的高腳椅上，露出修長的美腿。

Steve馬上紅了臉以速雷不及掩耳的速度用手遮住了Tony的眼睛，小Tony抓著Steve的手想把它弄下來，Natasha睨了一眼Loki隨即不屑的轉過頭，Clint吹了聲口哨，Bruce依然像尊菩薩一樣平靜，Pepper挑了挑眉暗自猜想不知道Happy會不會喜歡她穿這樣？

「Loki換身正常點的衣服！」Steve滿臉通紅地說，順便換個正常點的身體！這句話他倒是沒有講出來。

「你知道嗎？Cap你們派Thor來打擾我的時候，我正在休息，而這是我睡覺的時候時最正常的衣服！」Loki吼回去，意思是還有更不正常的囉？眾人默默心想。

「不論如何Loki這裡有小孩子，麻煩你換身不那麼曝露的衣服。」

「說到這個我還沒注意到呢，這孩子是誰啊？Cap？不會是你和Stark的私生子吧？才幾天沒見，你們就搞出了一個這麼大的孩子，真是……」

「Loki收回你的話，我和Tony不是那種關係，我們……」Steve生氣地脹紅臉怒吼打斷Loki的話。

「那這麼說這是Stark本人囉？我不知道中庭還有這種讓人恢復青春的魔法呢！」Loki對Steve的怒吼皺了下眉頭，但隨即抓住Steve語中的線索，瞇著眼妖嬈的道。

「所以說這不是你的惡作劇？」Steve問，同時還用另一隻手夾緊不停掙扎想看的小Tony。

「我不知道你們連絲毫的證據都沒有就可以定人家罪呢？嗯？正直的代表正義的Captain American？」Loki的話語中帶了挑釁的意味。

「所以真的不是汝做的？吾弟？」Thor轟隆隆地問道。

「我的信用有那麼差嗎？不，這次真的不是我，如果是我的話絕對不可能這麼簡單。」邪神淡淡的微笑，說完Loki站起來，往廚房外走去，Thor跟隨在其後。

「Loki,你要做什麼！」Steve喊，並起身要去阻止，順手放開了遮住小Tony眼睛的手。

「找個房間繼續補眠，以鑒於你們為了一個愚蠢的理由打斷了我的睡眠。」邪神的聲音從外面飄來。

「我還以為Thor剛剛說的是弟弟？」小Tony看著搖擺著腰身走出去的Loki偏頭表示疑惑。

「我以為你剛剛在跟Cap鬥嘴沒注意到這個細節。」Natasha挑眉。

「I am listing～」(我在聽啊～)小Tony微笑，反正他知道Jarvis絕對有錄下來。

+++

真正關心這件事的人恐怕只有Steve, Pepper和Bruce而他們正在為Tony的情況發愁，大夥們現在聚集在Tony車庫的沙發區，要是平常這絕對是讓Tony火冒三丈並且大喊「該死的，你們不能侵犯我的隱私空間！」

但實際上這個時候的小Tony回到實驗室所做的第一件事是，驚訝並且歡樂的對過來迎接他們的Dummy大叫。

「Dummy！牠叫Dummy對吧！我一直想養隻叫Dummy的狗，不過Jarvis不准，當然他要照顧我就夠累了，還要他去照顧一隻狗實在太過分了。」Tony現在實現擁有一條狗狗的夢想，雖然它是機械而且長的一點不像狗狗的狗狗Dummy，Tony親切的摸摸它的頭並且和它玩起拋接物品的遊戲，物品的內容從Tony的堆在桌上的材料廢品到不知道從哪裡冒出來的Oreo無所不包。

Steve絕對不會承認在他們進來時候Tony看到同時歡樂的叫Dummy時他心底閃過一絲悲傷，Tony甚至記得Dummy，卻不記得他。

Pepper正在給大家從Tony一團亂的沙發區喬出幾個位置來，Natasha偶爾幫忙將東西清到一旁，Bruce和Jarvis商量Tony可以做的檢查項目。

Clint在實驗室裡好奇的東摸西摸，同時在Tony拋接Oreo的時候和Dummy競爭，美其名他在挽救那些Oreo，這樣說也沒錯，Dummy的爪子可沒辦法接住那麼脆弱的東西，大多數的Oreo在Dummy接到的瞬間化為齋粉了。

Jarvis所做的檢查的結果很正常，一個健康的五歲小孩身體，相對Tony不正常的日常作息來說這其實說得上是詭異，但是他們依然無法確定是什麼原因造成了Tony突然縮小。

當事人Tony卻像沒他的事一樣，坐在Steve的大腿上將整個Iron Man玩具拆開來。

他們甚至觀察了昨天晚上Tony在車庫的景象，一群人坐沙發上看著影片，這簡直就是周末電影夜。

影片中的Tony像平常一樣在搗鼓他的高科技玩具，Steve在晚上六點的時候送了晚餐下去，Tony讓隊長放下晚餐但自己繼續搗鼓他的東西，Steve又叮囑了幾句要早睡之類的話。

等Steve走後，Tony馬上放下他的玩具，環伺四周，好像在確認有沒有任何人看到似的，然後衝到桌前把義式焗烤麵吃掉，還嘀咕說要Steve下次要少放點起司，說的好像他不喜歡吃起司似的，但他還是把整個都吃光了。

「等等，Steve你幫Tony做晚餐？」Clint讓Jarvis暫停，他不知道他應該驚訝哪一個，是他們的好隊長居然會煮菜還煮的不錯，還是那個鐵罐頭居然按時吃飯了？都不太對，他應該驚訝的是Captain American會煮晚餐給Iron Man吃，而那個Tony˙我已經好幾百年沒有正常用餐˙Stark，居然乖乖吃了？

「是啊？這有什麼問題嗎？我認為身為一個隊長，有那個責任去關心隊員們的健康。」Steve非常理所當然地說，而且很自然地忽略眾人驚悚著瞪著他的表情，而小Tony給Clint一個「這是我的特權」那種欠揍的表情。

「你從來……哀喔！Nat那很痛，當我什麼也沒說，大家請繼續！」你從來沒關心過我吃了沒，Clint在心中說，但他還沒說完就被黑寡婦用高跟鞋狠狠地踩了一腳，並且瞪了Clint一眼，Clint知道那眼的意思「人家夫夫感情好，你湊什麼熱鬧，你有種就跟Coulson說我也想你親愛的你幫我做三餐喔！」。

Clint閉嘴後Jarvis繼續播放，但那之後沒有任何異常，大家索性讓Jarvis快速播放，直到時間點到今天凌晨的時候才起了變化，沒有任何預警的Tony突然抓住心臟的位置，臉上的表情痛苦。

Steve看到這幕不由得收緊了手臂，在他懷中的小Tony痛乎一聲，Steve趕緊鬆開手並道了歉。

+++

影片中的Tony則是痛的從椅子上跌了下來，大滴汗珠從他的額頭上低落，像被大雨淋過一樣汗濕的捲髮貼在額頭，眉頭緊皺，Tony的臉色讓人聯想到許久之前反應堆被Obadiah拔掉的那次，灰白而毫無生氣，Tony整個人捲曲在地上，然後像是突然斷電一樣，昏了過去。

昏過去的Tony身體卻突然放鬆下來，四肢舒緩開來，臉上的表情也不再痛苦，彷彿只是睡著了而已，但是他的身體卻以肉眼可見的速度在縮小，直到縮小成五歲孩童的樣子，黑暗的車庫中只剩下那句小小身體上的反應堆的幽藍光芒。

沒過多久，畫面中的小Tony醒來，困惑的呼喚Jarvis，被嚇了一跳後被Jarvis指引到廚房。

「Jarvis你為什麼不在Tony變化的第一時間通知我們？」Steve首先發話。

「該時間我的系統被絕境病毒給控制了，對此我感到非常抱歉，隊長。」

「不要怪Jarvis，就算你們趕過來也沒用啊，這種情況你們也沒有辦法阻止。」Tony維護Jarvis，就算是他偶像也不能說他的Jarvis壞話。

其他人則是繼續討論Tony的情況。

「我認為這有問題，我和Tony小時候並不認識，我是出社會後才跟著Tony的。」Pepper對Bruce說。

「妳是說小Tony在偽造自己的記憶？或著說記憶錯亂？」Bruce回應。

「我認為是記憶錯亂。」Pepper擔憂的說。

「我整理一下我們剛才看到的，按照時間順序來，第一，Tony是抓著心臟位置昏過去的；第二，昏過去後他就變小，不過變小的過程看起來沒有任何痛苦；第三，Jarvis在該時間被絕境病毒給控制；第四，Tony的記憶混亂，他記得Pepper卻不記得我們，也忘記了一些不愉快的事情，但在Tony的記憶中Pepper是他的青梅竹馬，還有什麼遺漏的嗎？」Bruce說完推了下他的眼鏡。(註二)

「沒有。」Steve理清思緒回答道。

「我的建議是，打電話給Maya吧，這應該是絕境病毒的問題。」Bruce推論，聽到Maya的名字，Steve皺起了眉頭，臉色不善。

「你為什麼要生氣？她是你的前任嗎？聽起來不太像，還是說她是我的前任，那聽到她的名字該生氣的是我才對啊，還是說因為她是我的前任所以你才生氣，不過會對我的前任生氣的應該是我的現任才對吧，你是我的現任嗎？Steve～」小Tony看似無辜的問。

此時所有人的想法都是，喔，天啊，聽到Tony對Steve的告白，我今天來這值得了。

「Tony不是這個問題，我會生氣是因為她對你做了不好的事情，她傷害了你。」Steve紅著臉說。

嫉妒就嫉妒嗎，幹嗎拐這麼大一個彎來說我忌妒了，這是四零年代特有的迂迴法嗎？眾人心想。

「那你為什麼要臉紅？而且你還是沒有回答關於你是不是我的現任的問…」小Tony不想放過Steve，但是被Steve強行打斷。

「Jarvis請打給Maya。」

「是的，隊長。」

「我以為Tony Stark有急事打給我，最好是有急事，畢竟我相信復仇者們的特權可不是隨便拿來往監獄裡打視訊電話的，你是誰？」視訊電話很快地接通了，畫面上的Maya穿著橘色的獄服，臉色不耐的對著鏡頭。

「我是Steve Rogers至於有事的部分我想Tomy可以自己跟妳說明。」Steve皺了下眉，把Tony抱起讓他對上Maya。

「Hi,妳就是Maya？」Tony對著鏡頭揮揮手，張大了他的眼睛，這個女的不怎麼漂亮嗎！不像是他會喜歡的型。

「Tony Stark有了兒子？恭喜，不過這與我何干？我保證我不是生母，雖然我挺想要撫養金的，不過我沒有用自己來做實驗的習慣。」Maya冷冷地說，這群人不是打電話來炫耀的吧？

「這是Tony本人。」妳沒有自己做實驗的習慣，所以妳就用了Tony做實驗不是嗎，Steve不快的想，但他還是平靜地告訴Maya事實。

「什麼？人體幼化現象？是絕境病毒引起的嗎？他有沒有曾經受過什麼心臟方面的傷，可能是彈片殘留？」Maya瞬間醒了過來。

「Tony在阿富汗受過傷，是反應堆阻止彈片進入他的心臟，他沒有告訴過妳？」Bruce參與到討論中。

「沒有，這個混帳，他應該跟我說的，我可以先警告他，這種事情發生過一次。」Maya生氣的扯了下亂髮。

「發生過什麼？Tony不是施打絕境病毒的唯一存活者嗎？」Steve問，他聽Tony提過這個。

「絕境病毒在做靈長類動物試驗時，曾經有一隻猴子幼化為幼年狀態，雖然後來變回來了，但這引起了我的注意，檢查後發現，這隻猴子在被捕的過程發生過槍傷，子彈的碎片進入猴子的血管威脅到它的心臟靠近大動脈的位置，要解決問題的方法有兩個，心輸出量減小或是心臟停跳，絕境病毒選擇了前者，而他的作用方式是把機體幼化使得心臟輸出減小，而絕境病毒就可以在這個狀態下將彈片分解，以解除威脅。」

「所以這是絕境病毒的反噬嗎？」

「雖然也可以這麼說，不過我個人偏好的說法是，這是絕境病毒在治療Tony的身體，尤其是心臟的彈片的部分。」

「那隻猴子在幼化期間有沒有作為成年時的能力與記憶？」

「你要我監測猴子的記憶？很抱歉我辦不到，不過就腦部CT掃描圖來看，大腦的海馬迴部分並沒有變化，如果這個解釋對你來說有用的話。」

「妳說那隻猴子後來變回來了，那花了多久時間？」Steve比較關心Tony能不能變回來。

「十四天又三小時，不過這是對於猴子而言，Tony的情況更複雜些，實驗時猴子是在施打過後的半小時就出現了反應，而Tony則是過了這麼久才有問題，我沒辦法推測Tony需要多久的時間才能復原。」Maya無奈的說。(註三)

「幹嘛一定要變回去，鐵罐頭這樣比較可愛，對不對，Tony，來叫聲Clint哥哥來聽聽。」Clint想去逗坐在Steve大腿上的Tony，被Tony一把嫌惡的揮開。

「你這隻紫色的gay鳥離我遠一點，我才不會叫你哥哥，頂多叫你大叔，大叔你好，大叔再見。」Tony拿著手上的Iron Man玩具，舉起玩具的手對準Clint。

玩具手掌上出現藍光，Clint沒有躲，但那光束照到他的衣服後一秒他感到不對勁馬上往後閃，Clint的衣服上出現了一個黑色的焦痕，而且有越擴越大的趨勢，Clint趕緊脫掉上衣，被丟在地上的衣服冒出大量藍色火焰燒了起來，燒完後地板上一點灰燼也不剩。

眾人吃驚地看著小Tony驚訝得說不出話來，而小Tony對大家的反應則是非常的滿意。

「這玩具也太危險了吧！」Clint心有餘悸的說。

「他不是玩具，他是Mark0！」小Tony開心的宣布。

 

第四章

以鑒於Tony留在復仇者大樓可能會造成更多難以置信的破壞，其他人提議讓Steve帶Tony出去走走，好見識一下二十一世界的紐約城，當然最主要的目的是讓Tony遠離高科技，誰知道他還會再搗鼓些什麼東西出來。

所以這就是Steve和Tony在一個露天咖啡座的原因。(註三)

「甜甜圈，要裡面有果醬餡的那種，飲料不要咖啡，為什麼大人喜歡這麼苦的東西，我要奶茶，焦糖奶茶，謝謝妳，美麗的姊姊。」Tony微笑對著女店員說，不過令Steve驚訝的是飲料居然不是任何一種咖啡而只是奶茶。

「你兒子真可愛。」金髮女店員對Steve笑笑。

「他不是我兒子。」Steve無奈解釋，為什麼所有人都認為他是我兒子啊？

「喔，沒關係的你兒子真的很可愛。」金髮女店員輕輕碰了下小Tony軟軟的臉頰。

「對啊，爹地為什麼你要不承認我啊？雖然媽媽跟一個叔叔走了，但是我還是留在你的身邊陪伴你啊！難道是因為我沒有阻止媽媽的離開而使你厭惡我了嗎？」Tony用他最無辜的眼神望著Steve，並且贏得了金髮女店員的一聲嘆息和摸了摸小Tony的頭，順便給Steve一個不認同的眼神。

Steve頓時感到百口莫辯，但他沒有錯過Tony眼神中的那一絲狡黠，在觀眾開始發出噓聲之前，Steve把Tony抱到自己腿上，並且在Tony的粉嫩的臉頰印上一個純潔的吻。

「Tony,你媽媽的離開並不是你的錯，只是……只是我們不適合，她是走在時代尖端的人，而我只是個不合時宜的退伍老兵，我們兩個差距是如此巨大，雖然我們最後還是有了你，但我卻沒有能留住她，Tony,你是我們愛的結晶，我只是擔憂你叫一個與時代脫勾的人爹地會被人取笑罷了，我從來沒有厭惡你的存在。」Steve順著小Tony的意演下去，扮演一個老婆跟人跑了只好獨自帶著孩子的單親爸爸，但他順口編的台詞中，不知不覺說出了他的困擾。

「Oh,爹地，不論如何我永遠愛你。」小Tony站在Steve的大腿上，抱住Steve的脖子，感覺到了小Tony身上傳來的溫暖，Steve的心柔軟了下來。

「我也是, Tony。」Steve回抱小Tony的身子，觀眾發出了感動的嘆息聲，還為這對美好的父子的和好輕笑。

「玩夠了嗎？」Steve在Tony耳邊輕聲說。

「我可以說不夠嗎，Steve爹地？」Tony的聲音裡有掩飾不住的笑意，太好玩了，他從不知道Captain American 這麼有演戲天賦，剛剛臨時編出來的台詞實在太好玩了，聽起來美國甜心在為一個他追不到的人煩惱？如果連Steve˙完美的美國巨乳纖腰翹臀甜心˙Rogers都追不到那是怎樣的傢伙啊？

「那你先坐下畫畫，然後我們一起等東西上來吧！親愛的兒子。」Steve把Tony放到一旁的椅子上，並且拿出了些彩色筆和紙遞給Tony，雖然他有些懷疑Tony到底有沒有藝術細胞。

「好的，親愛的Steve爹地。」

+++

「你……你是說我擁有那棟大廈？」小Tony抬頭看了顯眼的復仇者大樓一眼，又快速的轉回來嚥下甜甜圈，露天咖啡座的位置可以直接看到復仇者大廈。

「是的，那是你的大廈，你的辦公室，你的家。」也是你給我們的家。

「這太不可思議了，我意思是說，誰想要擁有一棟外面掛著奇怪標語的大廈啊？」之前掛Stark的時候更怪，Steve忍不住在心中想。

「Avengers不是奇怪的標語，還有我想這個問題要問四十歲的你自己。」

「好吧，四十歲的我一定是個怪胎，對了，為什麼是Avengers啊？你們要向什麼人復仇嗎？」

「不是你們，Tony，是我們，你也是復仇者之一，不過我想復仇者沒有什麼特殊意思，只是個代號而已。」

突然從Steve隨身攜帶的盾牌包裡從來動靜，拉鍊被從裡面打開，一隻小小的紅色裝甲手臂從裡面伸了出來，Steve看到後把它抓了起來，Mark0象徵性的掙扎踢了下腿，Steve把Mark0放到桌上，Mark0小跑步到Tony身邊，沿著Tony的肩膀爬到了Tony的頭上坐著，引起了周圍的人叫了幾聲「好可愛！」。

「Tony,你是什麼時候帶出來的？」他記得他明明把Mark0交給Bruce了。

「剛剛你們吵成一團的時候啊！」出門前他們的確為了要帶Tony去哪裡而起了一些小爭執。

「順帶一題，我出門前修改了一下他的能源還有攻擊系統順便裝了個簡易版的AI，那個電池實在太廢了，剛剛那樣得光束一顆電池只能發射三次，所以我把他換成了太陽能充電，AI因為是簡易版的，雖然比Dummy高等但是還比不上Jarvis，不過我還設置了一個好玩的東西，他可以自主學習使用者的習慣，那就代表了他的說話或是肢體動作可能會跟使用者，也就是他最常待在一起的人習慣一致，對了，他現在有了語音裝置，可以口頭輸入指令，Mark0來跟Steve打招呼。」Tony邊說邊頭也不抬的專心畫畫。

「S……Steve，你好！」小小的金紅色盔甲舉起了一隻手，對Steve揮了揮，以鑒於剛剛看過的威力，Steve有些心驚膽跳。

「好啦，這樣應該差不多了。」Tony完成了他的畫作，Steve接過Tony獻寶似的素描本。

「你畫了我……美國隊長的設計圖？」很顯然質疑有史以來最偉大的工程師會不會畫圖是個錯誤，不管怎麼說他絕對會畫一種圖：設計圖，不過旁邊註明的怎樣都會飛回來的盾牌可以考慮磁性設計的說明是怎麼一回事？

「不是，是cap alpha，他是Make0的同伴(partner伴侶)。」小Tony解釋到，順便吸了一口他的焦糖奶茶，真甜。

「cap……a…alpha？」坐在Tony的頭上的Make0，著迷似的伸出手想摸那幅畫，小巧的身子向前傾，然後從Tony的頭上掉了下來，摔到了素描本上。

「提醒我幫他加裝飛行系統。」Tony皺著眉說。

 

下一章：

Steve希望給Tony正常點的睡前故事，還有就是絕對不能放Tony一個人洗澡。

 

第五章

若要說有什麼是紐約夏日讓人意外卻不意造成大傷害的東西，那就莫過於夏日雷陣雨了，對於時常面對外星人和變異怪物的紐約人來說其實這不算什麼，不過打傘也會褲子濕透的大雨，雖然惱人卻相對無害。

現在街頭上的人都躲進了最近的建築物裡，當然如果你全身都溼透的話那就沒有什麼差別了，所以Tony和Steve在比賽賽跑，從最近的地鐵站跑回復仇者大廈裡，對於超級士兵來說小Tony的速度當然是跟不上。

但這是一個娛樂性質的比賽，所以當Tony和Steve大笑著衝進復仇者大廈中，贏家是小Tony，而獎品是Steve浴室的優先使用權。

「你真的可以自己洗澡嗎？」Steve猶豫地問，他們兩人現在在Steve房裡的浴室門口，裡面的浴缸已經放滿了熱水，浴室裡充滿了溫暖的熱氣。

「沒問題啦，我一個人沒問題的。」小Tony胸前抱著Make0和剛以神速裝完AI的cap alpha說，兩個小傢伙跟著Tony一起望向Steve。

「你真的要帶他們兩個陪你洗澡嗎？我以為機器人不能碰水？」Steve也看向兩個小傢伙。

「他們才不只是機器人，而且如果他們會因為碰水而壞掉的話就太汙辱我的名聲了，我可是Tony Stark耶！本世紀最偉大的工程師……」話嘮永遠是Tony的特點不管長大或小時候。

「好吧，你確定你一個人沒問題嗎？」Steve再次擔心的問。

「你陷入了怪圈，Steve，我一個人沒問題的，如果你真的那麼擔心那為何不跟我一起洗澡呢？」

「我……我還有別的事要做。」單純的美國大兵永遠學不會說謊，臉紅得像Mark0的塗色的Steve說的謊連剛出生的cap alpha都不會信。

Tony的回應是關上浴室的門，既然美國隊長不願意陪他洗澡的話他就自己找些樂子。

其實這些樂子也很簡單，或著說當初的用意很簡單，但實際執行起來卻是個災難，Tony把Mark0和cap alpha放到水裡讓他們比賽誰游的快，Tony花了一些時間解釋什麼是游泳，然後喊了開始。

之後Steve就聽到浴室傳來一大堆東西掉到地上的聲音。

「我的天啊！Tony你沒事吧？」Steve衝進浴室，看到了破了一個洞正在往外漏水的浴缸，還有掛在蓮蓬頭上的cap alpha還有撞倒置物架的Mark0跟蹲在浴缸旁邊的小Tony。

「你沒提醒我是飛行系統，所以我好像弄成了噴射系統了，雖然都可以飛啦，不過這個好像衝擊力大了點，嗯，alpha好像是弄成的噴射雷射系統？我不太確定我剛剛幫他裝了什麼了，不過我能說這個的威力真讚！還有我想你需要另外一間浴室，以鑒於這間被毀了。」Tony隨手把掉在頭上的溼毛巾弄掉。

「你到底幹了什麼,Tony？」Steve皺起眉頭，對他能在這麼短的時間內毀掉一間浴室感到好奇。

「讓cap alpha還有Mark0比賽游泳，還有測試一下這個浴缸的強度，我猜？」

「走吧，你現在真的需要洗個澡了。」Steve扛起濕淋淋的Tony，真的是扛，用扛麵粉袋的那種方式，往Tony的房間走去。

 

Mark0和cap alpha被留在浴室外面，Steve給了他們一條毛巾要他們互相擦乾。

雖然說Steve擔心自己會對小Tony那些不好的想法，不過就算心不過他自己的理智，也要相信超級士兵的四倍自制力。

所以當他們兩個全裸泡在Tony房裡的豪華按摩浴缸的時候，Steve腦裡只有驚嘆這麼大的浴缸要浪費多少水，還有Tony到底有多少種沐浴精這類的問題。

現在小Tony已經洗的香噴噴，睡眼迷濛的躺在床上，可以準備被食用了，不對，是準備睡覺了。

「你要念睡前故事給我聽嗎？」小Tony懶洋洋地說，Mark0和cap alpha窩在枕頭旁，模仿小Tony剛剛打呵欠的動作。

「Tony,你想聽嗎？」Steve在床邊坐下，幫Tony把被子蓋好。

「我的睡前讀物是機械動力學基礎，如果你想念的話我並不反對，不過通常Jarvis唸完一章就會比我還想睡，而如果是我爸的話他會念兩章而且明天早上要抽考，為了避免我答不上來被罵，所以其實我已經看完了，還是你要念大英百科全書，雖然說我也看過了，不過我想聽你念超微粒矽酸鹽塵埃沉著症(pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis)一定很迷人。」Tony又打了個呵欠，但他的語氣裡帶著調笑。(註四)

「我的意思是比較正常的睡前讀物，睡美人之類的？」Steve突然嚇到了，為什麼有人會把機械動力學基礎當作五歲小孩的睡前讀物啊！Howard到底在想什麼啊？

「沒有聽過那種東西，話說回來，如果你要念那種故事的話，那你就不會念pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis給我聽了對嗎？」小Tony裝做一副很失望的表情，用小狗狗的眼神望著Steve。

「Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis.」Steve敗於小狗眼神之下。

「嘖，不好玩。」小Tony嘖了一聲，他想要聽的是Steve唸不出這個字時的憋扭表情啊！

「我想這個字沒有什麼好玩的，所以Tony你有沒有聽過THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ(綠野仙蹤)？」(註五)

「偉大的奧茲巫師？沒有，那是個什麼樣的故事？充滿了魔法？不過我已經見過活生生的魔法了，聽這種故事好像有些奇怪。」

「不會奇怪的，它是個經典的故事，不論有沒有魔法它一樣很好，而且這是我最喜歡的故事。」

「那我想聽，Steve，為我說故事吧！」

「故事的開頭是在堪薩斯的一個小鎮，有個女孩叫桃樂絲，她有隻狗叫托托，有天龍捲風捲起了她的屋子和小狗，然後他們降落到一個叫奧茲國的地方……」然後Steve就被Tony打斷了。

「被龍捲風捲走的生還機率很低，而且美國國土上並沒有一個地方叫奧茲國，不過如果龍捲風內還附帶了一個時空黑洞，那一切都可以說得通，畢竟我們今天早上的時候才看過時空黑洞的功力，還是兩次，如果這東西可以被人類控制的話應該可以為交通貢獻很大……」

「Tony,這只是個故事，不要那麼認真好嗎？」

「為什麼說故事不能認真，一個好的故事就是要合情合理卻可以出其不意……」

「Tony你這樣會害我說不下去，而且一直打斷別人說話很不禮貌。」

「可是現在是你打斷我說……」Tony瞄了一眼Steve發黑的臉色「好吧，Steve請繼續說故事，我最喜歡聽你說故事的聲音了！」故事內容什麼的可以忽略，Tony在心中想。

「那就不要在打斷我說故事了，我剛剛說到哪？喔，他們降落到奧茲國，而它們的房子剛好壓到了邪惡的西方女巫，被女巫壓榨的人們為了感謝她，將女巫的紅寶石鞋送給了桃樂絲，並且指引想回家的桃樂絲走上金色大道，去尋找偉大的奧茲巫師。」Steve停下來，換了個舒服的姿勢側躺到Tony身邊，Tony馬上也換位置滾到Steve身上緊緊黏著他溫暖的胸膛，並且發出了可愛的聲音。

「所以這就是這故事叫偉大的巫師奧茲的原因？所以說這是一個小女孩和一條狗的千里回家路迢迢？」其實Tony想說的是，親愛的Steve這故事好無聊又不合理，你可不可以講重點，我聽的都快睡著了啊！

「是的，桃樂絲在路上遇到了她的第一個夥伴，沒有腦袋的稻草人，桃樂絲提議他們可以一起去找奧茲，也許奧茲可以給他一個腦袋，他們便一起上路了，之後他們遇到了一個沒有心的鐵人樵夫，他因為生鏽而被困在森林裡一整年，都沒有人來幫助他，只剩下他一個人孤零零地在森林中豎立著。」

「他聽起來很像我，孤單，沒有心，沒有人要……」小Tony的聲音輕輕的從Steve胸口傳來，Steve想回應他，但仔細一看，小Tony已經睡著了。

示意Jarvis把燈熄滅，Steve在黑暗中想，為什麼當初Howard可以狠下心不管這麼可愛的Tony，是這樣的家庭造成他性格上的過度自信和過度自卑嗎？

他知道Howard為了找被冰封在北極的他付出了多少時間精力，就連他在死前的出的車禍都是因為得到有關他的消息為了尋找他才……

可是這不代表Steve會理解Howard這樣對待Tony的原因，親情需要時間去培養，但最重要的還是要讓孩子感受到你愛他，愛並不是一句話，不是一個詞，而是一種具體的行為，如果沒有真正的關心在裡面，我愛你，也不過就是句花言巧語。

「我永遠會要你的，Tony，我不會再讓你孤單一個人，我愛你，晚安。」Steve輕聲在Tony耳邊說到，並且在他的額前輕輕印下一個晚安吻，Steve抱著Tony睡著了。

 

下章預告：冰淇淋還有布丁雪糕，其實遊樂園也還不錯。

 

第六章

「再多十分鐘，求求你～」躺在豪華大床上的小Tony用手遮住雙眼，同時轉過身去不想照到太陽。

「Tony起來，我們今天要去遊樂園！」Steve站在床尾為Tony可愛的小動作微笑。

「什麼時候的事？」Tony將一隻手拿下半張著眼望向Steve。

「今天，現在！」Steve微笑地說，他覺得Tony應該會喜歡這個主意，就他所知(問Jarvis得來的)情報看來，Tony小時候沒有去過類似的地方，因為沒有人帶他去。

「為什麼要浪費時間精力去那種地方呢？我爸說有時間玩樂不如好好搞懂某個電路板，那遠比在一個愚蠢的可預期無趣的過山小火車上尖叫來的有用，不是嗎？」與冷淡的語氣相反的，Tony跳下床一碰一跳的跑進浴室梳洗，留下Steve對他的話深思。

+++

「啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！」Tony在小火車上快樂的尖叫，在他旁邊的Steve問他「你現在還覺得這是在浪費時間嗎？」風聲呼嘯，讓Steve的聲音模糊不清。

「WHAT？？？？」(你說啥？)Tony尖叫著回應。

「Waste time, now？」(你現在覺得這是浪費時間嗎？)Steve笑著回應。

「NO！！！！！」Tony又回以尖叫和大笑，這實在好玩極了，為什麼他會相信他老爸說遊樂園是浪費時間的鬼話啊？

小火車進了站，安全桿升起來後，Steve幫Tony理了理他被狂風吹亂的頭髮，而Tony還沒從那刺激中緩過來，依然在大笑著。

「你覺得我們可以再玩一次嗎？」Steve牽著小Tony走出來時，Tony問。

「這已經是第七次了，你不想玩看看其他的設施嗎？」Steve說，其實再多玩幾次也沒關係，不過他得為其他人著想，Loki的臉色已經不是用慘綠可以形容的了，沒想到壞心眼的神也會暈車，Steve壞心的想。

這倒也不是Steve的錯，他並沒有想要帶隊來遊樂園玩，不過在吃早餐的時候Clint聽到了他和Tony的辯論，論證去遊樂園到底是不是浪費時間，而當他佔上風的(天曉得多麼不容易)時候，Clint已經通知每一個復仇者們以及其家屬他們的計畫，而且每一個人都保證不會影響到他和Tony。

最後只有Natasha和Clint做到這點，兩位特工進了園區後就不見人影了，雖然Steve依然可以感覺到有視線從某個暗處和樹上傳來，Bruce則是每一項都跟著他們玩，當然有刺激性質除外，誰也不想Hulk突然跑出來可不是？所以在他們玩過山車的時候Bruce負責看著Mark0和cap alpha，Tony堅持要帶著他們兩個。

最悲慘的莫過於Loki，他一點都不想來遊樂園，原話是「為什麼我也要跟來這裡！這些凡人的遊樂設施一點娛樂性質都沒有。」，不過Thor顯然對中庭的一切事務都很感興趣，所以他們就在這裡了。

其實也不算太糟，Loki是在Thor想繼續玩第三次的時候吐的，而且Loki和Thor是最在最後一排，更準確來說悽慘的只有Loki本人，和Thor的衣服，所以他們知道了遊樂園中紀念品店的最大Size完全不符合北歐神尺碼，他穿著那件過小的T-shit就像Steve平時穿著他那貼身的白T一樣，讓男人咬牙切齒，讓女人(和部分男人)尖叫昏倒，不過這是Loki要煩惱的事了，暫不提此。

從Bruce那領回Mark0和cap alpha後Steve和Tony繼續亂轉，而Bruce則決定要在座椅上好好曬曬太陽，睡個午覺什麼的。

Mark0和cap alpha親暱的蹭了蹭Tony的臉頰，然後鑽到Tony帽T的帽子中，兩個小腦袋從Tony的脖子旁露出來有些可笑卻又很可愛。

 

Clint躲在樹上觀察著他們兩人，Tony從遊樂園的吉祥物手中接過了一個氣球，然後高興地蹦蹦跳，這對他來說其實是個高難度動作，畢竟小Tony現在穿著最起碼七公分高的厚底鞋，理所當然，要不然以他的身高怎麼去玩過山車呢？不過天曉得為什麼會有七公分高的兒童厚底鞋呢？這根本是在踩高蹺吧！Clint非常懷疑為何Pepper會準備這種東西，居心何在？

Tony似乎是走累了，他停下來拉拉Steve的衣角，Steve彎腰聽Tony說話，最後Steve蹲下讓小Tony爬到自己的肩膀上，Tony的兩隻小腳垂在Steve的胸口上，任何一個人看到都會覺得這個爸爸寵孩子寵的沒邊了，而Steve甚至不是Tony的爸爸。

Tony開心的指揮Steve往冰淇淋車那裡走去，冰淇淋啊，夏天的冰淇淋最棒了，雪糕也很讚，但是最好吃的非冰淇淋餅乾莫屬，Clint胡思亂想。

因為順風的緣故，Clint可以聽到一些他們的對話。

「我要這個口味，還有那個，對了你們有布丁雪糕嗎？」Tony點了一堆甜筒。

「Tony你吃的完那麼多嗎？」Steve懷疑Tony到底吃不吃的完這麼多冰淇淋。

「我只要一個就好了，不過……」小Tony附在Steve耳邊說了什麼，Clint沒有聽清。

關於冰淇淋的幻想讓Clint恍神了一下，在這短短幾秒內目標物的兩人不見了，幸好不是在出任務，Clint心想。

突然在他背後有什麼發出了聲音，Clint立刻拉緊了弓弦對準背後的東西。

「嘿，雖然沒有冰淇淋餅乾，但也不用這樣對我吧？」小Tony依然騎在Steve肩膀上(這樣他才夠高勾到樹上)，而Tony手裡是兩個甜筒，Steve則是特技般地拿了另外的四個甜筒，外加一個沒開封的布丁雪糕。

「那邊沒有冰淇淋餅乾，不過你的是淇淋巧酥(Cookie & Cream)。」(一種夾碎巧克力餅乾的香草冰淇淋)Tony將手中的其中一個甜筒遞給Clint，Clint收回弓箭，接過甜筒。

「小鐵罐，你哪來的錢買這些東西？」Clint一問出口就後悔了，這問題實在很傻。

「我請客，Steve付錢。」小Tony在Steve肩膀上大笑著，從Steve手上接過一個紅色應該是草莓口味的甜筒。

「前進吧，阿波羅號，航向那黑夜之地，尋找美麗誘人的黑色長腿事物。」Tony指揮著Steve轉身，從Clint的角度看過去，隊長的臉上帶著寵膩的微笑，而小Tony則是純然的愉快，兩個小傢伙則是從帽子中冒出頭來看著他，Mark0還揮揮手像是要跟他道別，Clint差點嚇到把手中的冰淇淋給弄掉，夏日的艷陽落在那兩人身上，為他們鍍上了一層神祇似的金邊，而背景的綠葉和人群則是給了他們凡人的生氣，這看起來完美的像幅畫，Clint心想。

不過Clint真正在乎的是，見鬼的Tony怎麼知道Nat喜歡草莓呢？

下章預告：這世界怎麼走到哪都有壞人？

第七章

正當隊長和小Tony正在享用遊樂園的熱狗時，一陣爆炸聲從遠處傳來「爆炸點在哪？黑寡婦、鷹眼匯報狀況！」，隊長馬上打開通訊器詢問狀況。

「爆炸發生在遊樂園東側入口的熱狗攤，目測沒有人員傷亡。」黑寡婦立即回報狀況。

「目前有五位全身是橘色的遊樂園吉祥物，正佔據著東側大門口，並且破壞附近的商店。」Hawkeye補充。

「Hawk現在不是說笑的時候！」Steve說，將外層的衣服脫掉，露出底下的美國隊長制服，把盾牌從包裡拿出來，周圍的民眾發出驚呼。

「我沒有在說笑，他們真的是橘色的，看起來像是橘子汽水的那種，毛茸茸的橘子人，我再也不要喝橘子汽水了，看起來噁爆了！」Hawkeye抱怨。

「Thor, Bruce請立刻前往東大門，我隨後就到。」Steve說完隨即打給Pepper請她到西側大門去接Tony，聯絡完後Steve看向Tony，Tony理解的笑一笑。

「我猜，美國隊長要去拯救世界了是不是？」Tony看著Steve把頭套拉下。

「Tony……」美國隊長猶豫地說，周圍有對帶著孩子的夫妻自告奮勇要帶Tony一起走，但他還是很擔心Tony的安危，但他不可能帶著Tony去戰場，而他親自把Tony送到西大門也不實際。

「放心，我可以跟其他人一起疏散，沒問題的我還有Mark0和cap alpha陪我啊，快去吧！」美國隊長最後不放心看了一眼Tony還是往東大門的方向跑去。

Tony跟著那對夫妻隨著群眾疏散，人群雖然慌亂但還算井然有序，只是前方突然又出現了騷動，民眾又開始往反方向推擠著。

一個橘色臉孔穿著遊樂園吉祥物的怪物就在前方，而那怪物看到Tony後就像鎖定了目標，朝Tony的方向而來。

「找到你了，美國隊長之子！」怪物衝到Tony面前，對著Tony說，他每吐出一口氣都像是有毒氣體一樣飄出惡臭及怪煙，那對熱心夫妻中的妻子立即把Tony和自己的孩子一樣護到身後。

「他是我兒子，你認錯人了。」那丈夫則是擋在怪物和自己的妻子之間，雖然懼怕但他仍挺身而出。

「我親眼所見！」怪物怒吼，手部隨著喊聲突然脹大撐破了毛絨裝，底下的是橘色的蜥蜴的爪子，巨大的爪子抓住那個丈夫的腰把他往旁邊甩，那丈夫被其他路人接到，沒有大礙，那妻子尖叫了一聲，因為怪物鋒利的爪子現在正對著她的喉嚨，她雖然發抖但仍將Tony護的嚴嚴實實的。

Tony看到這些素昧平生的平凡人為保護他而努力，心中宛若一股熱流經過，他不能再讓其他人受傷了，他們才應該被保護。

「放過他們，他們只是無辜的群眾，我跟你走！」Tony主動從那妻子的身後走出，毫不畏懼的直面那怪物。

「早這樣不就好了嗎！」怪物嘎嘎笑了兩聲，拎住Tony的衣領把他抓到半空中，怪物帶著Tony往雲霄飛車那邊跑去。

「cap alpha去找Steve！」在離開地面前Tony對留在地上的cap alpha下了道命令，小小的身影頭也不回地衝了出去。

擁有噴射雷射系統的cap alpha速度可是很快的，當他到達東邊大門時，隊長已經和兩個橘色怪物打起來了。

「Tony…有…危險！」cap alpha 對著Steve大喊，他已經把聲音輸出開到最大了，在戰場上卻依然顯得微乎其微。

Steve似乎聽到cap alpha的特殊機器聲，但是混亂的戰場上他沒有辦法迅速找出來源在哪，cap alpha看到Steve的反應，隨即接入復仇者的通訊系統再喊了一遍，「Tony有危險！」這次所有的復仇者都有反應了。

「隊長，去找Stark吧，這裡我們可以應付的！」黑寡婦在團隊頻道上說。

「好，寡婦暫時領隊，務必將損失減到最小，我…盡快回來！」

「快去吧，隊長！」Hawkeye調笑說，然後頻道上的竊笑聲此起彼落。

與此同時Tony正在近百公尺的雲霄飛車的鐵軌上吹風，這裡的視野真的很好，他能遠遠看到美國隊長那藍色的小身影還有那招牌的星星盾正在往這裡極速逼近。

「喂，你的要求是什麼？你總不可能沒有任何要求就隨便綁架我吧？要錢嗎？還是要我們幫你恢復原樣？」Tony大聲地問那橘色的怪物，沒辦法這裡的風真的很大，不用吼的聽不清楚。

「我要加入復仇者！」怪物邊說的同時還邊搖晃抓著Tony的那隻手，Tony覺得就算自己沒有懼高症被這樣晃一晃也會晃出個高處恐慌症之類的東西出來。

「你真的覺得用我威脅美國隊長你就能加入復仇者？」Tony真的覺得這怪物的腦子哪裡又問題，不過沒有問題的話也不會把自己弄成怪物不是嗎？

在做最後一次確認自己沒有抓錯人似的怪物把Tony抓到面前，Tony想這根本是個邏輯問題，但顯然怪物沒有那個智商來發現錯在哪，Tony看了已經接近鐵軌下的美國隊長。

Tony深呼吸，抓住Mark0對準怪物的眼睛「Mark0就是現在，發射！」一陣藍光從Mark0的手掌中發出，怪物吃痛的大叫並且鬆開抓住Tony的手。

Tony從雲霄飛車的鐵軌上掉了下去。

Steve看到失速墜落的Tony，眼前的畫面和腦中剛遇到Tony的畫面重合，那時他下命關了傳送門，不顧為了曼哈頓而背著核彈去外太空的Iron Man，當他以為他會失去他與這個時代的唯一聯繫時，Tony回來了，但失去能量的盔甲卻沒有減速。

Steve告訴自己，一定要接住Tony，這次沒有別的人來幫他了。

就在Steve抱住小Tony的那一霎那，Steve背後傳來爆炸聲，爆炸所產生的熱浪把Steve往前推去，前方就是雲霄飛車的支架，Steve趕緊側過身讓自己代替小Tony撞到支架上，在Steve昏過去前，他心中只想著，我接到你了。

 

下章預告：歡迎回來，sir. 今日的頭條是美國隊長的私生子！

第八章

Tony醒的時候周圍一片安詳，只有醫療儀器規律的聲音，醫院，Tony瞄到床單上的老鷹圖騰，還是神盾的醫院，Tony討厭醫院，因為他最親近的人都是在醫院離開他的，他也討厭那些白色的飄滿消毒水味的走廊，既難聞又顯得那麼空曠孤寂。

他一定要在復仇者大廈裡弄個全方面醫療設備，一個私人的小型醫院，聽起來不錯，復仇者們受傷後也不用麻煩神盾了，他之前怎麼沒想到這個好主意呢？Tony抿了抿嘴坐起身，這才想起來他為什麼會在醫院中。

我操，這不是現實對吧！其實我還在睡覺對吧！其實我還在睡覺然後夢到了我變成五歲小孩是吧！哇哈哈，這一切都是夢嚇不到我的！

看到Tony從床上坐起身，原本在床頭櫃上的兩個小傢伙跳到Tony身邊，Tony瞟了一眼他們，他不知道應不應該驚訝這兩個小機器人，話說回來可以自主學習的AI居然是他在淺意識的作用下就可以做出來的東西，這點實在是太詭異了。

還有Tony簡直想要拍死自己，他過去兩天都做了什麼啊！！！

1\. 吃掉Steve吃一半的早餐(隊長的手藝真的很不錯，--可以嫁人了--)  
2\. 一直窩在Steve懷裡(Tony開始想念胸肌的觸感了)  
3\. 對所有人賣萌(大家居然買帳)  
4\. 跟隊長裝父子(奇怪的是好像沒有裝的時候也常被當成父子)  
5\. 在大雨中的紐約街頭奔跑(蠢透了，雖然溼透的隊長很讚，他那時候怎麼會覺得他真的跑得過隊長，而沒有發覺Steve絕對是在讓他)  
6\. 跟Steve一起洗澡(這部分挺讚的，回去記得叫Jarvis把錄像調出來多看幾次)  
7\. 聽Steve念床邊故事(不過他聽到一半睡著了，他好像還說了什麼？嗯，不記得了)  
8\. 跟Steve去逛遊樂園(打死不說其實他小時候超想去的，長大後也想去，不過跟他花花公子的名聲太不搭了所以從來沒去過，--大人的樂園未成年的時候倒是去過很多次--)  
9\. 用Steve的錢請大家吃冰(Natasha居然喜歡草莓？太令人驚訝了)  
10\. 居然還請了Loki吃雪糕(布丁雪糕，北歐神的口味莫名很可愛)

Tony最後決定不管在他身邊團團轉的兩個小傢伙，先上網去看看其他人在做什麼。

『感謝無線網路，我愛無線網路。』幸好現在絕境病毒可以用，Tony感嘆道。

『歡迎回來，sir. 』Jarvis那熟悉的英國腔在他的腦袋中響起，語調中似乎還帶著點安慰？

『Jarvis你在神盾的網路中？』Tony在腦袋中問。

『您知道的，sir。和往常一樣。』這句話的語調就回到了平時那風趣中帶著調侃的語氣，他還是習慣Jarvis這樣。

『這幾天我到底做了什麼，我現在想鑽到地心去，Jarvis不要阻止我 。』

『Sir, 容許我提醒你，就算您穿著最新的型的盔甲到地心去，您也會受不了地心的壓力和熱度，更何況您現在無法穿上任何一套盔甲，既然您提到您這幾天做了什麼，我相信您會想看一看今日紐約日報頭條。』

『弄過來我看看，Jarvis順便找一下其他人現在在哪？』Tony的眼前立刻浮現頭條的內容，不過在其他不知情的人眼中，Tony現在比較像是瞪著空白牆上的一處發呆。

『哇喔！美國隊長的私生子！這頭條真夠勁爆，等等，這不是我的照片嗎？』封面是Tony被橘色怪物抓住的情景，畫面正好是他拿的Mark0射怪物眼睛，他的正下方是心急如焚的隊長。

『見鬼了，新聞媒體是沒有腦袋嗎？Steve活過來也不過才兩年多啊，哪來這麼大的私生子，更何況我這麼可愛的小孩居然是私生子嗎？實在是太令我失望了，好歹也應該弄個什麼其他好點的頭銜才對。』

『Sir,如果你想知道的話，號角日報的頭條是，Iron Man居然和Captain American有一腿？私生子疑雲？美國隊長捲入桃色風暴！順帶一提，其餘的復仇者們目前正在會議室開會，議題是針對這次的遊樂園事件以及後續媒體的報導，需要將攝影機的畫面轉給您嗎？』這次的頭版上放的是Tony和Steve在露天咖啡座的情景，他們居然被偷拍了，他們怎麼沒注意到？

報導內容有一段是「有民眾表示他們曾經看到美國隊長和他兒子在咖啡座的互動，『我親耳聽到美國隊長說他的母親是個走在時代尖端的人，或許那是指名模之類的，而那孩子之前也說了他母親跟了一個叔叔走，那大概是指那名模先出軌了。』」

『我喜歡這頭條，Jarvis把會議室的畫面轉給我吧！』省的我自己去找，天曉得神盾有多少會議室。

會議室中Nick Fury正對著美國隊長大罵，內如容不外乎是Tony Stark出了那麼大的事你們居然沒有人通報神盾，Stark這個人雖然很討厭但是他的大腦還是有那麼點用處的，如果壞掉了怎麼辦啊！誰來給神盾造武器啊，你說武器部門，那群傢伙要是有Stark的百分之一有用我就要偷笑了。

還有隊長你居然會在公開場合跟小Tony玩什麼父子遊戲，要知道雖然你沒有像某個騷包的傢伙一樣在媒體上公開身分，但是大家都知道Steve Rogers就是Captain American啊！

不，不准拿你爆炸後腦震盪來當作藉口，父子遊戲是發生在爆炸前而不是爆炸後你不能拿這件事來誆我，總之你們被禁足了。

是的，就是禁足，你，Steve Rogers，AKA Captain American還有 Tony Stark，AKA Iron Man被禁足了，在Stark變回來之前你們不準離開神盾以及復仇者大樓的範圍！隊長你依然可以參與任務，但是你必須為此寫一份檢討報告，說明你為何會留Stark一個人沒有人照顧，然後被人綁架！

當然上述的言語都經過了一些翻譯，去掉複雜及冗長且毫無必要的政治詞彙差不多就是這樣了。

「現在，散會！」Nick Fury宣布，同時間鬆了口氣的隊長立刻衝出會議室。

『Sir,隊長正在往您的病房趕來。』Jarvis提醒正在腦袋中看報紙的Tony。

『啊啊，那獨眼龍終於罵完了啊！也只有隊長會乖乖聽他訓話了，說真的他又沒有被神盾雇傭那麼聽話做什麼啊？』Tony將腦中的報紙清除掉，然後把兩個小傢伙撈起來放回床頭櫃，最後躺回床上裝出剛睡醒的樣子。

當Tony做完這些準備工作的時候Steve正好推開了病房門。

「Steve，我們現在在哪裡？我不喜歡這裡，我們什麼時候可以離開？」小Tony用極為羞怯的聲音問，語尾還帶了點害怕的顫抖，棕色的大眼睛帶著迷茫還有對陌生環境的不安，Tony邊說還邊用手緊緊抓著被子好像那樣做可以為他帶來些安全感。

連Tony自己都在為自己的行為和撒嬌的語調感到惡寒，更不用說Jarvis了，英國腔立刻在Tony腦中說。

『Sir我為您的行為感到羞恥，欺負老好人是非常不好的行為。』話是這麼說，但那看似嚴厲地批評中卻有一絲絲笑意。

『變回成人的時候再裝一次失憶不就好了，Cap才不會介意咧！』Tony在腦中吐舌頭，既然他現在這模樣可以贏得大家喜歡，他才不要那麼快恢復咧，反正之前失憶的時候說話方式什麼的也沒有改變，況且這模樣Pepper絕對不會叫他去參加什麼董事會，該死的董事會，就算餅乾再好吃坐在一群糟老頭面前也會變的食不下嚥。

「不要害怕Tony，我們現在在醫院裡，他們還會為你一些檢查，才能讓你離開。」看到Tony一副受到驚嚇的小鹿的樣子，Steve馬上坐到Tony身邊。

『我太讚了，奧斯卡的影帝應該頒給我才對！』Tony看Steve那溫柔的神情，內心激動的想，Jarvis發出了一種類似不認同的嘖嘖聲。

「你會陪著我對吧？」小Tony怯怯地問，伸手抓住Steve的衣襬，張大眼睛讓自己看起來更孤苦無依。

「是的，我會一直陪著你的，不用擔心。」Steve被Tony的眼神打動，把Tony輕輕摟到懷裡，幸虧超級士兵血清沒有賦予他讀心的能力，不然絕對會吐血而死，因為Tony現在所想的是『喔喔喔！！！隊長的胸肌好讚，好想蹭啊！！！上哪去找這麼大又這麼豐滿的胸部啊！！！我死而無憾了！！！』

 

第九章

Tony倒是沒有想辦法逃掉檢查，不是因為想不到方法，而是因為Steve的懷抱太舒服了，這和高潮的那一刻相比來說有過之而無不及啊！

Steve有點擔心Tony的情況，畢竟Tony從來沒像現在一直傻笑，好像笑容凝固在他的臉上一樣，也不是說這樣不好，笑容總比哭喪著臉來的好吧，不過這樣真的很怪，讓Steve懷疑Tony是不是有什麼爆炸的後遺症之類的。

不過在神盾檢查確定一切無大礙以後，他們就被放回家了。

因為不能出去，所以Steve帶著小Tony來到訓練室，打起來他的沙包，不過他倒是沒有要小Tony做什麼訓練，訓練什麼的對五歲小孩來說也太狠了些。

這就是為什麼Tony會趴在擂台上把Mark0拆開的原因，當然偶爾抬起頭享受一下Cap的翹臀那絕對是理所當然。

cap alpha坐在Mark0旁邊，偶爾幫Tony遞個螺絲起子之類。

『我到底是怎麼把你的AI塞進去的啊，Mark0小寶貝？』Tony在他的腦袋裡自言自語，自主學習能力的AI，看Jarvis的主機就知道那原本應該會有多大。

『我是不是放了什麼空間技術進去啊？』Tony繼續在腦中呧咕，反正Steve聽不到他在想什麼，Tony繼續把Mark0手部的部分拆開，研究它的攻擊系統。

『說真的，Jarvis，地獄業火，那是燃盡一切的地獄業火耶，我真的成功了嗎？為什麼我在正常的時候研究不出來，身體變成小孩子後卻研究出來了？』

『需要我放您燒了Barton探員的上衣的影片嗎？』Jarvis回應。

『沒興趣，你知道我那是感嘆句來著，不用真的回我也行，這兩個小傢伙作為玩具也真是高級過了頭了！我那時候到底是如何編程的啊，直接在腦袋裡想好然後塞進去嗎？還是說我只是希望它們變成怎樣，它們就真的變成那樣了，我的腦袋真的變成高級電腦了嗎？』

「Tony.」Steve叫喚他，不過Tony沉浸在他的思想中沒有聽見。

『還有cap alpha我製作他的時候只用……嗯，大概十分鐘？我實在太逆天了，我超神滴……』Tony現在的腦袋裡充滿了對自己的溢美之詞。

「Tony！」Steve再次叫喚，這次還伸手輕輕拍了下Tony的肩膀。

「Oh, Steve 你不要突然靠那麼近！」Tony一抬頭就看到Steve的臉，嚴格來說，是那幼藍的眼睛，像是最乾淨的天空一樣的藍，被那樣的一雙眼睛注視會讓人不禁想起人性的美好，Tony連忙把眼睛從顯微鏡模式調回來，他可不想要讓他僅存的良心控制他去說出事實。

「你怎麼了Tony？」Steve擔憂地問。

「沒事，我以為你才是突然靠近的那個？」Tony反問。

「你的動作有些奇怪，還有現在是晚餐時間了。」Steve解釋。

「動作很怪？晚餐時間了？那麼快？」Tony低頭看了下Mark0，他剛剛在無意識的情況下把Mark0裝回去了，看旁邊少了零件的數量，貌似還裝了其他東西，糟糕，他真的不記得他又裝了什麼了。

「還好吧，現在都晚上六點了，走吧，我先回去換個衣服，然後我們再去餐廳，Tony你想吃什麼？」Steve把Tony從擂台上抱下來，很自然地牽起Tony的小手，不過Tony不太滿意，他張開雙手要Steve抱著他走。

「我要抱抱！」Tony撒嬌說，充滿男子漢味道的隊長啊！萬惡的白T因為汗水都緊貼在Steve的胸膛上了，勾勒出了底下優美的肌肉線條，嗚嗚，好像咬一口啊！

「等會吧，我現在都是汗味不好聞的。」Steve笑笑，完全沒往其他的方向想。

兩人回到Tony的寢室，畢竟Steve房裡的浴室壞了，而Tony叫Jarvis不要去修，Steve沖了個三分鐘的戰鬥澡，讓在浴室門口偷看的Tony在心中大呼好可惜，不夠，我還沒看過癮呢！

「哇喔，Tony你怎麼坐在這裡，我開門會打到你的。」Steve小心的閃過坐在門口地毯上的Tony。

「我不想看不到你，我不想你消失不見，我不想一個人。」Tony用濕潤的眼睛裝出惶恐的樣子，其實內心的原句是我想無時不刻的看著你，就語言上來說其實這兩句是一樣的，但實質上的意義差別可就大了。

「Tony你看不見我不代表我消失了，你再也不會是一個人的，我保證，嗯？」Steve伸手揉了揉Tony的頭。

「美國隊長保證？」Tony用軟嚅的語氣問，再次張開手要Steve抱他，這次Steve彎腰把他抱在懷中，Tony深吸一口Steve的味道，那是香皂還有一點清新薄荷味，跟溫緩潮濕的熱水混合的味道，非常的舒服，Tony將頭靠在Steve的頸窩，滿足的笑。

「美國隊長保證，Steve Rogers也保證。」Steve說，他知道這是遊樂園的事讓Tony留下心理陰影了，這真是美好的誤會，隊長。

「那我相信你。」Tony抬起小臉在Steve因洗澡而泛紅的臉頰上親了一下，Steve笑了笑，Tony的內心為自己的行為感到羞恥，但是他隨即在腦中問到『Jarvis這畫面超美好的，你有沒有拍下來？』

『360度全息拍攝 ,Sir.』英國腔在Tony腦中回答。

『Good job, 我一定要把這些照片好好留下來做我的傳家之寶。』

Steve抱著Tony來到廚房，難得看到廚房裡有其他人，更稀奇的是那個人是Coulson，更更神奇的是他居然穿著便服，在以上的神奇事情後Clint也出現在廚房並不是什麼令人驚訝的事，畢竟有探員的地方必會有隻傻肥啾。

「Coulson你回來了啊，要不要順便用晚餐，我可以一起煮你們的部分。」Steve招呼到，他最近很少看到Coulson啊，聽說他都在世界各地尋找超人類來加入他們。

「謝謝，不過不用了隊長，我們剛吃完早餐。」Coulson說，在晚上六點吃早餐，其實探員先生你生活在地球另一邊吧？

但是桌上的確殘留著早餐的痕跡，有著蛋跡和麵包屑的餐盤，奶油抹刀和盛奶油的小碟子放在吃了一半的餅乾罐的旁邊，但吸引Tony目光的是桌面正中央還冒著淡煙的半壺咖啡。

他從變成小孩子以後就沒有碰過咖啡了啊，好想喝啊！

「是啊，Cap,你還是跟小鐵罐一起吃你們的燭光……噢嗚，Phil你幹嗎打我，那很痛。」Clint說到一半就被Coulson擊中後腦勺，他看到Phil的眼色後隨即打住了話題。

「隊長我們還有事先走了，Jarvis麻煩你幫我們收一下，謝謝。」Coulson拉著Clint走了，留下有些搞不清楚狀況的Steve和正在垂涎咖啡的Tony。

『Jarvis其他東西撤走，咖啡留下。』

『Sir,我勸您最好不要喝咖啡，您的身體現在沒法辦法良好的代謝掉咖啡因。』

『那怎麼可能，我的血管裡流的是機油和咖啡，我不管，我現在想喝咖啡。』

「Tony你想吃什麼當晚餐？」Steve問。

「起司漢堡和薯條。」Tony馬上回答。

「那我做義式奶油千層麵吧，漢堡對小孩子來說不夠營養。」Steve皺眉，否決掉了Tony指定的菜單。

Steve轉身去準備食材，而這時Jarvis從天花板伸出機器手把桌上的東西收拾好，順便給了Tony一個乾淨的杯子，Tony站到椅子上，將咖啡壺拖過來，給自己倒了一杯咖啡，Tony抿了一口咖啡覺得身心徹底的滿足。

Steve正在擀千層麵的麵皮，說真的，Steve的廚藝好到爆了，誰嫁他誰就有福了，白色的麵粉沾到黑色的圍裙上留下痕跡，在戰場上將敵人扼殺的有力雙手此時將麵團拍打成形。

Steve將麵團桿開成所需要的長方形，Tony可以想像自己是如何在Steve有力的擀麵棍下展開身體，將自己延展到一個前所未有的地步。

一旁爐火上的水滾了，Steve將麵皮放入滾水中，米白色的面皮在水中翻滾著，一如Tony滾燙的心情，翻騰著，掙扎著，想要祈求些許溫柔的對待，畢竟生活是如此的煎熬，若是沒有他，若是沒有Steve，他便會撐不下去。

Steve將熟透的面皮撈出來放涼，Tony聯想到的是激情退卻後的冷落，像是他以前的那些荒唐日子，前一晚激情如火，隔天一早見了面冷若冰山，他討厭那些日子，他厭惡那時候的自己，毫無目的的沉淪於聲色之中。

碎洋蔥在鍋裡滋滋作響，鮮紅的絞肉被加入半透明的洋蔥中，隨著Steve輕輕翻炒的動作，廚房彌漫著香味，少許的麵粉像是冬日最珍貴的瑞雪，而隨後的番茄醬汁則是打破這一切寧靜的怪物，它將所有的東西都染上鮮血般的色彩，而白酒和月桂葉則是幫凶，這是場戰爭，而戰場上血流成河，一如Steve來自的年代。

接下來Steve轉換了戰場，他拿了另一鍋加熱，卻又熄滅了火焰，放入嫩黃的奶油，任憑它靠著鍋子的余溫融化，一如包裹著他的冰山將歲月冰封，卻在他面前融化。

Steve重新開了爐火，像是重新拉起了戰爭的鳴笛，他再次加入了麵粉，但這次不是初雪，而是為士兵們打掩護的工具，Steve倒入牛奶，牛奶士兵們很快地圍住中間的奶油，在Steve的鍋鏟下這兩者又變得密不可分。

Steve在白色烤盤的底層抹了層奶油，輕輕將麵皮放進去，如此得小心翼翼好像是在對待最珍貴的寶物一般，他還是這麼的溫柔，然後在麵皮上倒上了二戰肉醬，之後是現代戰場奶油白醬，之後又是一層麵皮，肉醬，白醬，三者緊密的交疊，就像是情人間火熱的糾纏。

最上面一層是肉醬還有起司，Steve做了最後的收尾，將千層麵放入了預熱好的烤箱。

Steve是我的肉醬，而誰又是Steve的麵皮呢？Tony不禁思量。

『Sir,我建議您可以拿這去試投諾貝爾文學獎，說不定很有希望。』Jarvis的聲音在發抖，這……這……他真佩服他的Sir的聯想力啊！

『我講正經的，Jarvis.』雖然這個比喻真的不怎麼樣。

『您可以直接詢問隊長，相信他一定很樂意告訴您。』Jarvis建議。

「Steve papa再跟我說說我的媽咪長什麼樣，我都快記不得了。」Tony接受了Jarvis的提議。

「Tony以後不能在公共場合玩這個遊戲了，這樣很危險。」Steve皺眉拔掉隔熱手套，坐到Tony身邊。

「現在不是公共場合嗎！拜託嗎！Steve，親生老爹不理我已經可憐了，難道連你，美國偶像，也不能滿足我這個惹人憐愛的五歲小孩那麼微小的願望嗎？」Tony雙手合十放在胸前做祈禱狀，從下往上看著Steve，Steve嘆了口氣，開口了。

「她有雙漂亮的棕色眼睛，在她的臉上顯得大的不可思議，而那裡面好像隨時都保持著好奇心，她的頭髮也是棕色的，柔軟又有點捲曲，她的身上時常有咖啡的香味，混著金屬以及一點點香水味，混合起來那是一種……我不知道……是種難以言喻的味道，那是讓人魂牽夢縈的味道。」

Steve臉上的表情是夾雜的痛苦與歡愉，Tony只愛過Pepper，但他和Pepper也不是那樣的感覺，但，他想Steve一定是愛著那個人吧，所以才會愛的那麼深那麼痛卻又不放棄。

這一點刺痛的Tony的內心，因為他知道那個人永遠都不會是他，他多麼渴望他才是Steve魂牽夢縈的那個人，Tony別開了頭，所以他錯過了Steve深深望著他的視線。

Steve看到Tony冷淡的動作，心中一陣抽動，是啊！他不應該期望小Tony會聽得懂，就算聽得懂又如何呢？大的那個也不會跟他在一起，說不定還會嘲笑他的感情或著更糟的是：疏遠他，Steve忍受不了後面這個。

Steve可以忍受嘲笑，畢竟他以前可就是這樣活過來的，但他絕對不能忍受Tony疏遠他，若是Tony不在他的身邊他可是會發瘋的。

 

下章預告：洗香香，好睡覺，睡不著，雞飛狗跳！

 

第十章

奶油千層麵就像想中的一樣好吃，畢竟那是Steve做的嗎，但是廚房的氣氛十分壓抑，兩人的臉色好像剛打完巨型龍蝦的當天晚餐桌上面對的是焗烤奶油龍蝦那般慘烈，或著也可以說像是復仇者集結的那天吃阿拉伯烤肉時的氣氛，不過Steve的手藝絕對比那個長得像摩克多的店主高超上千萬倍。

用過晚餐後Steve帶Tony去洗澡，並且在Tony的強烈要求下，實話說，其實是在Tony那雙會放百萬伏特的電壓超級狗狗眼攻勢下，Steve答應幫Tony洗澡，天曉得其實Tony又沒有傷到哪裡，就算有在絕境病毒的作用下也很快就會復原。

Steve因為Tony的此舉覺得很自責，這是多麼沒有安全感的舉動，Tony就像要把能抓到的東西緊緊抓在手裡，深怕他們消失不見，依然美好的誤會，隊長。

所幸Tony也不能聽到Steve在想什麼，不然他一定會做出更過分的要求，能利用Steve負罪感的機會永遠不嫌多。

這就是資訊不對等的悲哀。

另外意外的是Steve對於幫小孩子洗澡意外的有經驗，幫Tony洗頭髮的時候完全沒有把泡沫弄到Tony的眼睛裡，當然，Tony眼中自帶的粉紅色泡泡背景除外。

Steve的大手輕柔的按摩Tony的頭皮，讓Tony舒服的瞇起眼睛，只差沒有發出歡愉的呻吟，他現在是小孩子，不能發出那麼淫蕩的聲音，Tony在心中提醒自己。

「Steve以前幫別人洗過頭嗎？」Tony有些好奇，這手法也太熟練了。

「就在我以前還是小個子藝術生的時候，曾經幫鄰居帶孩子賺點零用錢。」Steve解釋，

「那現在呢？」Tony懶洋洋地問，Steve的按摩手藝真是罪惡。

「大個子藝術家外加超級士兵，或許還要加上現在是Tony Stark的保母。」

「哼嗯！」Tony發出了不太贊同的聲音，但Steve覺得聽起來比較像貓咪被服侍舒服後的那種聲音。

「Steve你喜歡小孩子嗎？」Tony問。

「喜歡啊，他們是如此的天真可愛。」Steve內心幻想著如果他和Tony有孩子的話，應該說，如果Tony有孩子的話，那一定會是全世界最可愛的，僅次於Tony之後，那孩子會像現在的Tony一樣，有著咖啡色大眼睛和柔軟的棕色捲髮，笑起來小臉蛋會像成熟的蘋果一樣甜美。

Tony的孩子一定會很聰明，說不定還會發明一堆奇奇怪怪的東西，有些會造福人群，但大多數會像Tony做的一樣，讓人摸不著頭緒。

Steve為這個美好的幻想微笑，但心中又有些刺痛，只可惜不是他和Tony的孩子。

Tony看到Steve的笑容，內心有些不快。

啊哈，又一個不能染指他的理由，Steve要的，他給不起，Steve要的是典型的美國夢，白色籬笆的房子，溫柔賢淑會烤美味蘋果派的總是穿著長裙的妻子，和二點五個調皮吵鬧的孩子所組成的歡樂溫馨家庭。

而他則是擁有數不清的錢和一屋子的機器人的身心都破爛不堪的男人，完全的反面例子。

不過如果他和Steve有孩子的話，不，如果Steve有孩子的話，那會是金髮碧眼的小天使，就像教堂壁畫上光屁股的那些，他們會有亮金色軟綿綿的捲髮，和Steve一樣藍的眼睛，像是無垠天空，又像是寬廣的海洋。

或許Steve會讓他當孩子的教父，如果那時候他們還是朋友的話，他不知道他會不會因為Steve結婚而崩潰，他在自欺欺人什麼呢？他絕對會因為Steve的婚禮而崩潰的。

Steve用溫水幫Tony把泡沫洗掉，洗好澡，用大毛巾把Tony包起來，Tony很溫順的任由Steve動作，Steve原本還以為Tony會掙扎著說要自己來的，不過如果Tony想自己來的話，他就不會要求Steve幫他洗澡了。

把Tony的頭髮吹乾，Steve揉了揉那軟綿綿的捲髮，看著粉嫩可愛小Tony坐在床上把cap alpha拆開來，Steve覺得現在真是最幸福的一刻了，真希望Tony永遠不要變回去，Steve有些自私的想。

「現在該睡覺了，Tony明天再玩吧！」Steve把兩個小傢伙放到床邊櫃上，Tony在心中讓Mark0把cap alpha裝回去。

「Steve我睡不著。」come on 現在才九點，夜晚才剛開始，是要人怎樣睡啊？

「那我說睡前故事給你聽，不要再中途打斷我喔！」Steve說，把自己也塞進Tony的被窩中，Tony立刻鑽到Steve懷裡。

「嗯。」Tony給了Steve一個模稜兩可的答案，既沒有說好，也沒有說不好，不過顯然Steve認為他是答應了。

「上次說到桃樂絲遇到了鐵人，她幫鐵人上了機油，所以鐵人又可以繼續行動了，而桃樂絲說服鐵人跟她一起去找奧茲巫師，或許奧茲巫師有辦法給鐵人一個心。」

啊啊，上次隊長是說綠野仙蹤，Tony記得他有陪隊長去看過這個的舞臺劇版本，隊長看臺上的表演看得很入迷，他看隊長看得很入迷。

「鐵人就跟著桃樂絲一起上路了，接著他們來到了一片大冰河，他們在冰河裡發現了一隻獅子。」

等等，Tony瞪大了眼睛，這不對吧！就算他再怎麼不專心他也不會記錯，綠野仙蹤裡面沒有大冰河啊！

 

「其他人合力把獅子從冰河裡挖出來解凍，獅子醒來後非常驚慌，因為在他被凍住之前他的領地發生了戰亂，而他正在保護他的領土，眾人表示這片土地上已經很久沒有發生戰亂了。」

Tony聽Steve的描述大概知道了他想表達什麼，這就是他們的故事嗎！Steve就是那只獅子，而鐵人，Iron Man，這不用說就是他自己嗎！不過Thor是沒腦袋的稻草人？就某種程度來說來挺符合的，Tony在心中壞心的笑。

「獅子覺得很沮喪，他覺得他的國家不需要他了，而且時間過了那麼久，就算他回去也已經沒有人認識他了，獅子害怕回去他的家鄉，他喪失了他的勇氣，桃樂絲說服獅子和他們一起走，或許那個奧茲巫師可以給他勇氣。」

Steve說到這裡停頓了許久，Tony現在才知道原來Steve也是會害怕的，是啊！美國隊長可以無所畏懼踢希特勒屁股，但Steve，美國隊長制服底下的那個人，就如同他自己所說的是個平凡的大個子藝術家，會笑會哭也會害怕。

「我……獅子看到了鐵人，他以為那個鐵人就是他所認識的從前並肩作戰的夥伴，不過時間都已經過去那麼久了，那是不可能的，和桃樂絲一起旅行的鐵人是獅子認識那個鐵人的兒子，當獅子認錯的時候鐵人生氣了。鐵人很討厭別人將他與他老爸弄錯，所以鐵人和獅子吵了起來，獅子認為鐵人是嬌生慣養不事生產的紈褲子弟，一點都不像他的父親，而鐵人嘲諷獅子是不合時宜的老冰棒，兩人之間產生了非常多的爭吵。」

Tony回想起他們剛相遇的那段時間，還真的是……慘不忍睹，他怎麼就管不住那張賤嘴呢？雖然沒什麼人知道，不過他其實是隊長的粉絲來著，也幸好他沒有把Stark老宅捐出來當復仇者總部。

「這時候他們受到了攻擊，西方女巫看到了桃樂絲的紅寶石鞋想要據為己有，所以女巫派出了飛猴們來搶奪紅寶石鞋，大家奮勇抗敵，獅子原本以為鐵人是指出一張嘴的那種人，但是當鐵人為了大家而差點犧牲的時候獅子才知道他錯了。」

 

這樣聽起來在Steve的故事裡紅寶石鞋是魔方，那桃樂絲是誰啊？就故事走向是桃樂絲把大家聚集起來的來看，那或許是Nick Fury？獨眼黑人大老在Steve眼中居然是金髮雙馬尾小女孩啊，莫名的好可怕啊！

「獅子以為鐵人是狂妄自大永遠把自己擺在第一位的人，但經過那次事件以後，獅子瞭解到鐵人並不像他表現出來的那樣子，獅子對鐵人的想法逐漸改觀。接下來的路途上他們遇到了其他的邪惡女巫和巫師，但在他們無間的合作下，他們成功的保護了紅寶石鞋，並且又多了許多夥伴，被變成飛猴的老鷹，可以化身成巨大猩猩的科學家，還有狡詐的紅狐狸，他們組成了一個團隊。」

老鷹是Clint，這也太好猜他的稱號就是Hawkeye嗎，被變成飛猴這點大概是說他曾經被Loki控制過，科學家是Bruce，紅狐狸是Natasha，而這個團隊叫Avengers，Tony在心裡補充，既然隊長要說他們的故事那可想好好聽一聽他們隊長心中是什麼樣子。

「獅子注意到了鐵人為團隊所做的付出，他給了老鷹銳利的爪和喙，讓他可以更快的攻擊敵人，他和科學家一起聊天，用只有他們兩個瞭解的語言，他幫紅狐狸改進了爪子，這樣紅狐狸可以更安靜地接近敵方陣地，而鐵人也注意到了獅子態度的改變，他們開始有所交流。」

Steve認為他是在為團隊付出嗎？好吧，如果這樣講他也是真的在為團隊付出沒有錯啦，給Clint新的箭是因為那白癡認為他做不出比神盾武器部更好的，事實證明他們才是一群白癡。和Bruce聊天也算是付出？嗯，因為沒有其他人聽得懂統一場論和上帝粒子嗎，所以他就只好跟Bruce聊了啊，Natasha那個他現在想起來還有點心驚膽顫，還是不要想為妙。

「漸漸的獅子和鐵人變成了朋友，他們時常一起用餐，一起聊天，獅子向鐵人道歉，他不應該對鐵人說出那種話，鐵人說都過了那麼久了他其實不介意了，更何況，他是沒有心的鐵人，獅子聽到這話後很難過，他認為鐵人其實是有心的，只是被他自己藏的很深很深，因為只有這樣做才沒有其他人可以傷到他的心。」

Tony記得那次的對話，Steve的那眼神他不會忘記，那就是在暴風雨中濕淋淋的小狗狗在被人救了以後被那人的媽媽說你不能養把牠放回原地去，的那種可憐兮兮的眼神，害他以為他又做了什麼錯事讓Steve看起來快要哭了，他當時的回應是「Oh, Cap不用這樣看我嗎，我沒有心不是一樣活得滋潤，哇哈哈，其實這不會怎麼樣的。」現在想起來他真想抽那時的自己一個巴掌。

「之後鐵人對獅子說，其實他並沒有討厭獅子，獅子在他長大的國家是個英雄，鐵人小時候是聽獅子英勇事蹟入眠的，但是鐵人一開始不喜歡獅子是因為他的父親，鐵人的父親花了很多時間精力來尋找獅子，鐵人覺得獅子就像是他從未謀面卻占盡父親注意力的哥哥，鐵人所以儘管很敬仰獅子，但在心中某個角落也同時恨獅子把他的父親搶走，這就是他當時的態度那麼惡劣的原因。」

這幾乎就是Tony自己的原話了，不過隊長的年紀其實當他的爸爸都有剩了，他現在看起來也很像他的爸爸沒錯，Tony在心中笑。

「把話講開後，他們聊了很多東西，獅子一直知道鐵人學識淵博，但他不知道他可以把那些無聊的理論講得如此有趣，鐵人則是驚訝於獅子柔軟的那一面，他喜歡吃獅子煮的東西，儘管他從來不說喜歡但鐵人每次都會把東西吃完，嗯，獅子其實知道有幾次他煮的也不怎麼好吃，他喜歡和獅子一起出動，因為他們可以將背部的弱點交給彼此，不用擔心敵人的偷襲，因為他們知道對方一定會保護自己，他們成為了非常非常要好的朋友。」

Tony想起在戰場上他和Steve合作無間的戰鬥，將後背交給對方的那種信任和放心，這就是朋友的意義吧，知道總有那個一個人會站在那裡支持你，不管你做錯了什麼蠢事，或著又搞砸了什麼，或著反過來，他搞砸了什麼讓你來收拾，譬如微波爐，Tony真的不懂為什麼隊長老是搞壞微波爐，就算他說是Thor搞壞的他才不信，Thor以為微波爐是某種小型電視專門播放奇怪美食節目的。

「在之後的旅途上的一個村子他們遇到了鐵人的前女友，就是她把鐵人獨自留在外面生銹的，獅子對她有著強烈的敵意，不過他不知道這敵意到底從何而來，她只是傷害了鐵人而沒有傷害到其他人。」

這前女友是指誰啊？Maya嗎？Steve對Maya好像懷有一種莫名的敵意倒是真的，不過其實她也沒把他怎麼樣啊，沒有絕境的話他現在說不定早就掛了呢，而且雖然絕境把他變成小孩的模樣，這也是受益還不是受害啊，Tony不瞭解Steve究竟在氣什麼？

「她離開鐵人後生活過得不太好，鐵人給予了她所需要的金錢，並且對鐵人釋出了善意，她說如果鐵人願意，他們還是可以幸福快樂的再一起，獅子以為鐵人會因為前女友而離開他們，但是鐵人沒有這樣做，鐵人只是淡淡的看著她，說『當我對妳已經沒有愛意，妳要拿什麼挽回呢？我曾經將我的心交給妳，但是妳狠狠摔碎了，我幫助妳是因為我們曾經的友誼，而不是愛情，妳不要誤會了。』。」

「獅子第一次看到那麼絕情的鐵人，離開村子後鐵人一直悶悶不樂，獅子問鐵人為什麼他不開心呢？鐵人說『她將我的心摔碎後我就沒有心了，但是看到她過得不好我覺得有些難受，我知道我已經不在愛她，而我也沒有心，那難過從何而來呢？』『鐵人你是有心的，但是因為藏得太深所以你自己感覺不到。』獅子想這樣回答他，但是在獅子思考的時候鐵人已經走遠了。」

唉呦喂，原來我在隊長眼中有這麼文藝的一面啊！這種話聽起來很像他喝醉後會說的胡言亂語，還是他在某次喝醉後跟隊長這樣說了呢？

「看著鐵人的背影，夕陽將鐵人的影子拉得長長的，一直延伸到獅子的身上，獅子在鐵人的影子上看到了一個漂亮的物體，獅子走過去撿了起來，那是一個金屬做的玩意，看起來好像壞掉了。」

他掉了一個金屬玩意？好吧，這個故事裡他是金屬做的，那掉個什麼零件應該很正常。

「獅子原本想要直接交給鐵人，鐵人一定可以修好它的，但後來獅子決定他要自己來修復它，然後再把它送給鐵人，給鐵人一個驚喜，那之後獅子常常去請教鐵人問題，他們兩個相處的時間本來就已經很多了，現在他們幾乎是不離開彼此。」

自從誤會解開後他們就變得蠻親密的，嗯啊，似乎有些太親密了點沒錯，不過誰在家裡養了個美國甜心的情況下還會想要到外面去花天酒地啊？

「不過後來獅子發現鐵人的技術似乎也不能修復好它，獅子覺得很傷心，他是多麼喜歡這個小東西，就算它看起來十分殘破，正當獅子這麼想的時候神奇的事情發生了，小東西發出了藍色的幽光。」

那小東西是他的反應堆？隊長到底想講什麼故事啊？這故事幾乎都圍繞著獅子和鐵人展開耶！

「獅子想不通為甚麼它突然變好了，多試了幾次之後他發現，原來這東西需要用情感來修復，而不是技術，最後的修復完成時，獅子把耳朵湊近還聽到了它運作時輕輕的嗡鳴聲，聽起來十分悅耳，當獅子把它修復好的那一刻，獅子覺得他對鐵人的感情產生了變化，那好像不再是單純的友誼了。」

不是單純的友誼那會是什麼？Tony有些期待著Steve的下句話。

「再漫長的旅途也會到終點，雖然大家都依依不捨，但他們最後還是到了奧茲國，因為他們打了許多邪惡的巫師和女巫，所以他們的名聲已經比他們的人早一步傳到了奧茲王國，綠眼睛的國王出來迎接他們。」

耶啊，要準備完結了啊？不過這個綠眼睛的國王是誰啊？Loki嗎？

「他把老鷹和紅狐狸身上的魔法解除，原來他們原本都是人類，他幫科學家和大猩猩找到和平相處的方法，他施法讓桃樂絲和托托回到了她的家鄉，他對稻草人說『你原本是北方王國的王子，因為太過狂妄自大而被你的父親施了法，現在你找回了你的腦袋和同理心，所以魔法解除了。』說完，稻草人變回了英俊的王子。」

稻草人真是超級路人的腳色，從頭到尾只有兩句來描述他，他原本應該也是主角之一啊，接下來就是獅子和鐵人的大結局了，隊長會怎麼掰下去呢？

下章預告：咖啡因讓大腦快速運轉以至於轉錯了方向

 

第十一章

「獅子和鐵人面面相覷，他們兩個呢？奧茲巫師為什麼也不給他們呢？獅子問，奧茲巫師說，『我不能再給予你們已經擁有的東西。』這句話是什麼意思？就連聰明的鐵人也不懂，奧茲巫師歎了一口氣搖搖頭繼續說『獅子在旅途上英勇的表現被眾人稱頌，這不就是勇氣嗎？』。」

「獅子想如果我已經有了勇氣了，那為什麼他還是無法對鐵人說出那句話呢？」

「奧茲巫師說『而鐵人的心，不就是在獅子身上嗎？那顆被藏的很深很深且破碎的心被獅子重新組合起來了，並且保護的好好的。』他們倆驚訝的看著對方，獅子想起來他曾經從鐵人的影子中撿起了一樣物品，他每天都會把它擦的亮亮的並且抱著它入眠，那是他的寶物，原來那就是鐵人的心嗎？獅子拿出了那東西捧在手上給鐵人看，鐵人看到了驚訝得說不出話來。」

「看到鐵人不如平時那副機敏的樣子，獅子決定鼓起他最大的勇氣對鐵人說『鐵人，我愛你！』。」

Tony完全愣住了，巨大的狂喜把Tony 的腦袋攪成一團糨糊，他腦中只有一句話在無限回繞那就是Steve所說的『鐵人，我愛你！』。

「鐵人愣住了，陷入當機的狀態，獅子很緊張，他害怕鐵人討厭他，或許鐵人就是因為不想接受他才當機的，獅子覺得很沮喪，他覺得手中捧著的鐵人心好重好重，重到他都快舉不動了。」

「就當獅子想要放下手的那一時刻，鐵人握住了獅子的手，獅子害怕的看著鐵人，覺得自己就要落荒而逃了，鐵人會生氣嗎？生氣自己都不把他的心交還給鐵人，還是……」

「獅子的幻想被鐵人打斷了，鐵人說『不要把我的心還給我，我要你代替我好好保存它。』，這是什麼意思呢？鐵人要做什麼傻事嗎？獅子驚慌地看著鐵人，好像他下一秒就要消失不見。」

「鐵人笑了，貼近獅子的耳邊說『小傻瓜，我也一直愛著你！』，故事到這裡就結束了，每個人都有著屬於他們最好的結局。」

「Steve,我……」Tony愣住了，他不知道，他從來不知道，Steve對他……居然，這不可能……Steve不可能對他，別自欺欺人了，Steve喜歡他，Steve喜歡Tony Stark，Steve愛Tony Stark，這事實太驚人了。

「Tony,睡覺吧，有事情明天再說好嗎？」Steve說，他的聲音中微微帶著一點沙啞，把Tony放回床上，起身去了浴室。

「嗯。」Tony應了一聲，他可要好好想想接下來要怎麼辦。

Steve用冷水洗了洗臉，想讓自己的情緒平復下來，他知道自己這麼做的動機有多麼不單純，雖然不知道Tony回復原狀後會不會保留現在的記憶，如果會，那麼他算是向他告白了，如果不會，那麼這個秘密他也會一直藏在心中，但不論如何，現在小小的Tony的沒有辦法逃開。

Steve看向鏡子中的自己，心中的善良天使叫囂著這樣做有多麼不對，這樣做根本沒有給Tony拒絕的權利，但是平時根本不會出現的惡魔的那一面說，我只是想要把我的感情說出來，至於Tony要不要接受，不在他的考慮範圍內。

當然在Steve自己的私心下故事的結局是Tony也一直愛著他，好希望現實中也是這樣就好了，Steve心想，又隨即在心中嘆了口氣，現實怎麼可能和理想中一樣呢！

Steve拿毛巾擦乾臉，再做了幾個深呼吸，但卻突然聽到外面的門打開的聲音，Steve馬上衝到浴室門口，卻發現浴室的門被鎖了起來。

「Jarvis開門，Tony怎麼了？我聽到外面開門的聲音。」Steve著急的說。

「對不起，隊長，我不能回答你的問題。」Jarvis的聲音從天花板傳過來，裡面似乎充滿了無奈。

在要求Jarvis開門無果後，隊長果斷地把浴室的門卸下了，感謝Tony沒有選擇鋼門來做浴室門的材質，臥室裡空無一人，Mark0和cap alpha也被Tony帶走了，不過隊長隨身的盾牌依然放在床腳邊，Steve抓起盾牌，往臥室的門鎖砸去，往Tony最有可能去的地方跑去：地下室。

暫且不提衝去地下室找人的隊長，讓我們來分析下Tony今天晚上的想法。

從最早一開始的Steve絕對不會愛他，到講了綠野仙蹤的時候了解到Steve原來一直都暗戀他，而且暗戀很久了，此時Tony大腦中只剩下「他愛我耶！」這句話無限徘迴，我也想跟他說我也愛他。

這時萬惡的咖啡因就開始讓睡眠不足的Tony大腦思路往奇怪的方向一去不回頭。

不行，他跟我交往後就會知道我不是他所想的那個樣子，美國隊長怎麼會喜歡上一個把機器人當作家人的奇怪瘋子，而且這個瘋子還有酗酒和濫交的前科，最擅長爽約和遲到，還從來不別人的意見放在眼裡，一意孤行的要死，Steve完全沒有理由喜歡上我。

等到他看清了我的真面目他就會離開我，我不能接受他離開，我絕對會崩潰，又開始酗酒然後又把自己弄得一團糟，也許還會開始計畫侵略世界，然後把美國對長關在臥室裡當作禁臠，這個主意倒是不錯，Steve的白皙皮膚配上銀色的手銬和黑色的玩具，那畫面幻想起來就令人感到熱血沸騰。

可是如果這樣做的話Steve一定會恨他，然後他就會徹底的瘋掉，他現在已經夠瘋了，不需要再更瘋一點，我們會連朋友都當不成。

從來沒有過比較痛苦，還是有過以後再被奪走比較痛苦？Tony在心中問自己，想想Pepper，她離開他的時候有多痛苦，那種心被扯出來撕碎的感覺，Tony永遠忘不了。

難道他還要再把真心交出去然後讓人撕碎嗎？

不行，我絕對不能跟Steve說我愛他，這樣我們就可以一直當朋友了。

當朋友多好，可以每天陪伴在對方的身邊，就算吵架了也只要道個歉，也不會搞分手什麼的，簡直完美。

Tony把頭靠到旁邊的櫃子上，他覺得很難過，胸口中的某處隱隱作痛，但是他不想哭，一點也不想。

Mark0爬到Tony肩膀上摸摸Tony的頭，想安慰他。

+++

Steve搭電梯衝到地下室，輸入密碼進入Tony的車庫實驗室，但漆黑的室內空無一人，只有Dummy看到他進來後友善的揮揮爪子，超級士兵的感官告訴他，裡面真的沒有躲人，那Tony到底是到哪裡去了呢？

Steve召喚還留在塔裡的復仇者們，昨天Tony被綁架的情況浮現在眼前，差點失去Tony的恐懼僅僅攫住Steve的心臟，他不應該離開的，他不應該放Tony一個人的，這都是他的錯，他絕對不能失去Tony。

「Cap,什麼狀況？」被集合訊號吵醒進入特工狀態的Hawkeye問。

「Tony從臥室裡失蹤了，Jarvis被吩咐不能交代Tony的行蹤。」Steve簡略說明情況。

「這麼說來他是自己跑掉的？」Natasha在通訊器裡問。

「應該是，Tony可是恢復記憶了呢，沒人敢動他的！」Clint有些無所謂的說。

「Tony回復記憶了？」Steve驚訝的張大嘴。

「Cap,你沒看出來嗎？他今天醒來後行為舉止都跟之前不一樣，之前你們出去的時候Tony不是說討厭咖啡嗎？可是今天晚上的時候他偷喝了Phil留下來的咖啡，這不是很明顯嗎？」

Steve驚訝的望著通訊器，他真的沒有注意到這些細節，仔細想來，Tony昏迷前後的行為真的天差地別，最剛開始的時候Tony並沒有向他撒嬌，但今天的Tony卻表現得像真的五歲小孩要他抱抱，要他陪洗澡，要求吃起司漢堡。

等等，這麼說起來偷看他洗澡的是成人的Tony？Steve好像發現了某件事實。

「近處總是看不清楚事實，所以我喜歡在遠處眺望，但隊長你的情況則是愛情使人盲……,No, Bruce住手，肘擊很痛，我哪裡惹到你了！」Clint在通訊器的另外一端慘叫，緊接著Clint的畫面就變成了穿著睡衣的好博士。

「隊長，你詢問Jarvis過Tony的位置了嗎？」可見的博士沒有聽到Steve一開始說的話。

「問過了，Jarvis說Tony吩咐他不能說，不過應該是還在大廈中。」Steve本能地回應，他剛發現的事實讓他昏呼呼的。

「Jarvis,可以調出最近半小時內的電梯及緊急安全門使用紀錄嗎？」Bruce問。

「As you wish. Dr. Banner, 通往復仇者樓層的電梯分別在凌晨十二點零五分和十二點十七分的時候有兩次使用，第一次通往56樓的辦公樓層，第二次通往地下室車庫。十二點零八分時56樓的緊急安全門被開啟，十二點十分時55樓安全門開啟，十二點十二分時54樓安全門開啟，但大廈的50至60層之間有樓中樓設計，樓層之間有不受監測的通行樓梯。」

「那Tony應該是躲在50到60樓之間，其中以56樓及其以下的樓層機率較大。」

「Hawkeye和Widow一組，你們從50樓往上找，Bruce和我一起從56開始往下找。」Captain暫時拋開那些想法，眼前先找到Tony要緊。

眾人聽到命令後開始動身，嗯，你問Thor呢？他和他弟弟正在房間裡睡覺呢，妨礙別人談戀愛會被豬踢，就算是Steve也懂這道理。

 

第十二章

Tony回憶起小時候，或許是因為現在這個情況和以前的重疊的緣故吧！每當他犯錯的時候都喜歡躲起來，他不想要聽到他老爸對他的咆哮，不想要聽到老媽的冷嘲熱諷，他只是犯了一點小錯罷了，有必要說的那麼難聽嗎？

隔壁家的小孩蠢到自己去跳游泳池差點溺死又不是他的錯，畢竟是對方先毀了Tony的心血結晶，Tony不過就是用言語激了他一下，誰知道他會真的跳下去啊。

總之當大人們滿屋子找他的時候，他就是想躲起來。

他很聰明而Stark老宅很大，這兩點他非常清楚，他當然會利用這些，結果就是所有人都找不到他而放棄了回去睡覺，看著逐漸熄滅的燈，Tony覺得心灰意冷。

沒有人在乎我。

Tony心想，然後他會咬著下唇要自己不要哭出來，既然沒有人在乎那哭有什麼用呢？他不會哭的。

頭頂上的水龍頭沒有拴緊，水珠一滴一滴地打在水槽裡，Tony一開始會無聊的去數，但是當他的腦袋算完以這樣的流速要多久才能填滿差點淹死隔壁家小孩的游泳池的時候，他就覺得昏昏欲睡了。

但是他知道總會有那麼一個人，或許是在眾人去睡的夜晚，或許是在清晨時分，他會打開櫃子，把他抱出來，輕柔的放到溫暖的被窩，並且附上一句。

「Sweet dream, young sir.」(祝美夢，小少爺)

他在祈望什麼呢？他知道那人已經不在了，Tony扯了扯嘴角，就算他躲到同樣的地方，櫃子的門也不會是同樣的人來開啟，Tony在心中嘆息，接著他聽到電燈被打開的聲音。

燈光從櫃門之間的縫隙透進來，Tony眨眨眼適應光線。

「唉啊，沒有咖啡豆了，嗯……我記得櫥櫃裡還有一些。」一個男人在喃喃自語，聽起來莫名耳熟的聲音，但卻不是熟人的聲音，到底這是誰的聲音啊？似乎最近有聽過。

Tony被這神奇地展開搞的一點悲傷感都沒有了，但這到底是誰啊？Tony靠近櫃門想看清那男人的模樣。

+++

「Tony快出來，別生氣了，不管我做了什麼我向你道歉，我們回去睡覺吧！」Steve邊走邊喊，希望Tony自己出來。

「Tony現在很晚了，不要玩了，跟我回去吧！」Steve仔細搜尋每處，並且注意任何動靜，穿著睡衣的Dr. Banner從這樓層的另一方向找以縮短尋找時間。

遠遠的Steve看到前方有光亮，他快步前進。

+++

Mac打開櫃子，彎下腰伸手去拿咖啡豆，Tony順手把擺在身邊的咖啡豆遞給Mac，Mac接過咖啡豆，順口對Tony說了聲Thank。

Mac轉身要關上櫃門，隨即覺得哪裡不太對，Mac再轉過身去，看到Tony在櫃子裡對他笑，Mac驚訝的僵住。

「世界真小，不是嗎？」Tony對Mac說，天底下居然這麼巧的事，那天在遊樂園保護他的那個父親就站在櫃子外，胸口掛著的名牌顯示他叫Mac Sandel，他居然是Stark工業的員工，世界還能再更小一點嗎？

「真的很小，Mr. Stark.」Mac反應過來後說，這下換Tony驚訝了，這傢伙知道他就是Tony Stark？

「我想除了號角日報和紐約時報的擁護者以外的所有人都知道您就是Tony Stark，Mr. Stark，您怎麼會在這呢？」Mac對Tony說。

「我在……那你怎麼會在這裡？」Tony立刻反問他，為了躲隊長這種理由他才說不出口呢。

「我正在工作。」Mac回答，似乎沒有覺得不對勁。

「在深夜十二點？」Tony狐疑的看向茶水間的時鐘，Tony可從來沒聽過Stark工業有虐待員工的事件，雖然這個看起來有些脫線的傢伙似乎是真的忘了時間。

「十二點了？」Mac又愣住了，隨即轉過頭去看時間，驚訝地喊。

「我才想說怎麼人都不見了，原來這麼晚了，糟糕Tina會生氣的。」Mac頭痛的扶額。

「……很晚了，不要玩了，跟我回去吧！」這時Steve的呼喊聲從遠處傳來，而且有越來越近的趨勢。

「快，快把門關上！」趕緊低聲對Mac喊道，Tony像被狼嚎嚇到的小白兔，簡直可以看到他全身的絨毛揪起來、大耳朵壓的低低的樣子。

Mac剛關上櫃子的那一刻Steve剛好衝到茶水間門口，Mac站起身手上是那袋咖啡豆，Steve驚訝的看著Mac，若不是他手中還有盾牌的話，他一定會用手指著Mac的臉，這是什麼情況啊？

「晚上好。」Mac笑笑的對Steve說，怎麼大家看到他都這麼驚訝啊？難得享受一把當名人的感覺了。

「你是前天那個人，原來你是Stark工業的員工，我要去醫院探望你的時候他們說你已經出院了，你沒事吧？」Steve回過神來問。

「謝謝你的關心，我並沒有受傷，而且我要跟你道歉，我最後還是沒有保護好他，我那時候被怪物丟出去了。」Mac做出一個無奈的姿勢，面對那種怪物他也無能為力。

「不，你和你的妻子都是非常勇敢的人，你們在面對威脅的時候挺身而出，保護一個你們並不認識的男孩，並且為了他跟怪物對抗，你們已經是英雄了」Steve義正嚴詞的說，如果單純聽到這些句子的話，會讓人以為這是客套話，但這些句子從Steve口中說出來後那意義就不一樣了，Mac完全可以感受到美國隊長的真誠。

「我……我只是做我該做的，但是被超級英雄這樣說我還是感到非常榮幸。」被那雙乾淨而且充滿信任的眼睛一看，Mac一愣，差點就脫口Tony躲在櫃子裡的事實。

「這麼晚了你還在加班啊，辛苦你了。」

「我正要準備回去了，謝謝你的關心。」Mac回答。

「對了，你有看到……」Steve有些猶豫地問，但話還沒說完，Bruce的聲音就從通訊器中傳來「Cap,快過來，我檢查到有生命的跡象。」通訊器顯示Bruce位於54樓，而Steve現在在55樓。

Steve皺了下眉，向Mac道別，Mac不知道該不該提醒美國隊長，他現在的敬禮動作和他的白T-shirt還有卡其睡褲非常地不搭。

但他還是配合的也擺出軍隊的敬禮姿，跟美國隊長待在同一個空間還真的會覺得自己都變的高尚起來了。

過了一會，完全聽不到Steve的腳步聲了，Tony推開櫃門。

「他走了？」Tony將頭伸出櫃子外左右張望。

「走遠了，我可以請問為什麼您要躲起來嗎？」Mac伸出手扶著Tony走出來，另一隻手放到Tony與櫃子頂之間防止他撞到。

「私人問題，不方便透漏。」Tony聽到問題後語氣變得不太好。

「他既然這麼愛你，這麼關心你，有什麼不能解決的？逃避不是解決問題的辦法。」Mac在心中嘆了口氣。

「這問題太複雜了，解決不了。」Tony撇撇嘴。

「我簡直不能相信這話是從本世紀最偉大的工程師口中說出來的，你最擅長的不就是解決問題嗎？」Mac說。

「不，我最擅長的是製造問題，解決問題只是順帶。」Tony笑道。

+++

「Tony沒事的，出來吧，我們回去睡覺好不好？」Steve用最能安撫人的語氣說，同時悄悄的靠近辦公室儲物櫃，櫃子裡的東西發出了一些聲音，似乎有被Steve言語打動的跡象。

Steve食指與無名指併攏動了兩下，給Bruce一個「你繞道旁邊我們一起包抄他」的手勢。

Steve猛然一拉開櫃門，從裡面衝出來的卻不是如他所想的小Tony，而是一個小小的玩具，cap alpha。

「Tony在哪裡？」Steve一把抓住正想逃走的cap alpha。

「我……我不知道。」cap alpha唯唯諾諾的說。

「是嗎？那這樣呢？」Steve收緊握著的手。

「我真的不知道。」cap alpha掙扎著想脫離，卻徒勞無功。

「真的嗎？」Steve更用力了，cap alpha都覺得可以聽到自己的外殼龜裂的聲音。

「Tony躲在59樓的茶水間櫥櫃裡。」cap alpha受不了似的大喊，Steve趕緊把手鬆開一些，但卻不至於讓cap alpha溜走。

cap alpha像是被獵犬逮住的野雁一般，無辜的掛在Steve手上。

+++

想當然Tony不會在59樓，看到空無一人的櫥櫃，「cap alpha！」Steve生氣地吼道，它居然說謊，這小傢伙居然說謊騙人，它到底是像誰啊？

「我……我…真的……不知道。」被吼的cap alpha委屈的說，聲音到後面一頓一頓的，聽起來像是快沒電了，最後真的毫無生氣地倒在Steve的手上。

Steve無奈地看著明顯是沒電的cap alpha，把它塞進褲子口袋，面對唯一的線索就這樣泡湯了，Steve心中有說不出的失落，但他沒有表現出來，只是和Bruce走回電梯那，準備繼續搜尋下一個樓層。

就在看到電梯間時，一台沒有人按的電梯突然打開門，裡面站著的正是小Tony，Steve眨眼想確認這不是錯覺，這時候口袋一輕，cap alpha飛了出去，Steve立刻反應過來，將盾牌往電梯的方向擲過去。

cap alpha和盾牌競速，難得這次神奇的盾牌居然輸給了cap alpha的噴射雷射系統，好吧，聽起來挺正常的，畢竟那是噴射雷射系統嗎！

在cap alpha衝進電梯後，電梯門立刻關起，盾牌「鏘」的一聲擊在電梯門上，電梯外門凹了進去，但電梯卻早就走遠了。

「所有人到一樓大廳集合，Tony在電梯裡，絕對不能讓他離開大廈。」Steve著急的去按另外一部電梯，同時對著通訊器大吼，他從電梯鏡子裡看到Tony按了一樓，不會錯的。

「Bruce…」看另一部電梯遲遲不上來，Steve轉身衝向緊急逃生門，用跑的說不定還快點，但他回到看向Dr. Banner。

「我還是等電梯吧，恐怕我用跑的下去Hulk就會直接出來了。」Bruce笑笑表示沒關係。

Steve點頭，頭也不回地衝下樓去了。

Bruce轉過頭有些疑惑的看著在54樓停留過久的電梯。

+++

所有人嚴陣以待電梯門的開啟，其實這個所有人只有穿著睡衣的Steve和兩位正裝特工，三人站在一起看起來十分詭異，雖然如此，他們三個也足夠形成一個包圍圈了。

終於電梯到了一樓，電梯門開啟後卻不是眾人期望的那個人。

「嗯……Hi？」Mac看著在電梯口圍成半圓的復仇者們，他只是要回家而已，不用這麼大陣仗吧！

 

下章預告：Sir,如果您再這麼做我就要把我自己捐給MIT！

第十三章

「放過那個可憐的人吧，我想Tony在地下室的實驗室裡。」Bruce從另外一部電梯走出來打破僵局，復仇者們讓路給Mac離開。

「我剛剛去找過地下室了。」Steve回應，不過Tony在他離開之後又跑回地下室是十分有可能的，Steve有時候就是不懂Tony那聰明的腦袋瓜到底在想什麼？在大半夜這樣玩很有趣嗎？

「去試試現在實驗室大門開不開的不就得了，鐵罐兒肯定鎖起來了。」Clint將手背在頭後面拉筋順便打了哈欠。

Steve抬起一邊眉毛，狐疑的看著Clint，不得不說這還是目前聽起來最佳的方案。

+++

「Jarvis,全身掃描。」Tony說，他現在可勾不到瞳孔或是指紋掃描的位置，無害的藍色掃描射線透過Tony全身，厚重的實驗室大門應聲開啟，並且在Tony進入後自動鎖上。(註六)

「Sir,歡迎回到實驗室。」Jarvis的歡迎聲裡有些不情願，Sir現在應該回去睡覺才對，而不是溜到地下室來。

「Jarvis別這樣，我現在只是睡不著，等我累了我就會回去的。」雖然這話通常意味著「我打算連續三十六小時不睡覺而且只靠咖啡因過活了」。

「對了，把Steve進入實驗室的權限關掉，我不想要他來煩我。」Tony爬上椅子，Dummy滾過來用它的爪子磨蹭Tony，Tony拍拍Dummy示意它一旁自己玩去，Dummy失望的垂下爪子滾走了。

Tony調出他昏倒前貯存的進度，空中浮現了無數完成或未完成的設計圖，螢藍的圖樣將實驗室裝點如同科幻電影一般的未來場景。

說真的，他那時候在幹什麼來著？Tony放大其中一張設計圖，神盾航母的新隱形系統嗎？嗯，管他的，Tony揮手把設計圖都關掉，並且打開了搖滾樂，這樣才對嗎！他現在比較想弄可愛的小復仇者們。

同一時間真人版的復仇者們剛離開大廳，正站在Tony地下實驗室的門外，Steve將瞳孔對準門上的掃描儀，

「Steve Rogers，您的權限不足，禁止進入，需要幫您傳話給Sir嗎？」Steve可以感受到Jarvis語氣中那種深深的無力感，相信如果Jarvis有實體的話現在一定很想去撞牆。

「告訴Tony，不要鬧了，快點跟我回去睡覺！」Steve生氣地說，Tony真的不應該這麼無理取鬧，說真的，Tony真的很擅長把周圍的人變成他的保母並且把所有人搞到快崩潰。

「請您稍等一下。」Jarvis說，隨即對實驗室內的Tony轉告。Clint在一旁無良的想，這情況還真像是結婚十年相敬如冰的夫妻要靠孩子當傳聲筒，同時也挺像幼稚園小孩鬧脾氣不想跟對方說話，另一方只好無奈的找人當傳聲筒，後者的情況更符合吧！

「Sir, Rogers隊長要我轉告您，請您不要……」Jarvis話還沒說完就被Tony打斷。

「Just tell him, leave me alone.」(就告訴他，讓我一個人待著)Tony頭也不抬的說，同時把雷神造型的玩具從包裝裡拆出來。

「但Sir……」Jarvis幾乎可以聽到自己聲音裡的嘆息聲。

「Jarvis，音樂開大聲點。」Tony繼續拆開玩具的外殼同時命令到。

「Sir……」被調得更大聲的搖滾樂幾乎完全蓋過Jarvis的聲音。

「Jarvis, mute.」

「隊長，很抱歉轉告您，因為Sir將我靜音了所以他沒有聽到您的話，並且Sir要我轉告您，請讓他一個人待在實驗室裡。」

Steve深吸一口氣，握緊拳頭，強忍住自己的情緒，他不知道那種混合著憤怒、失望還有難過的情緒應該怎麼稱呼，他在心中嘲笑自己「看吧！你知道說出來就會是這種結局的，他把你關在門外了，你當初何必要說出來呢？」最後他洩了氣，接受了這個難堪的事實。

「那我們就先上去了，Jarvis如果Tony有任何異狀請麻煩跟我彙報好嗎？」Steve扯出一個微笑說，雖然Tony拒絕了他，但他仍然有義務要去關心隊友的安危。

「是的，Rogers隊長。」Jarvis回應。

鬧了幾個小時眾人回去各自的房間休息，Steve則是坐在自己的床上發呆，他不是沒有被拒絕過，在他還是小個子藝術生的時候，不過他那時候本來就不抱什麼希望，沒有希望就不會有絕望。

不過是告白被拒嗎！沒有什麼大不了的，有時候Steve真的怨恨他喝不醉的體質，要不然這時候他就可以泡在一堆酒精裡了，倒不是說他真的會這樣做，畢竟世界可能隨時需要拯救不是？

他只是，只是想偶爾放縱一下而已，他是真的以為Tony也喜歡他的，Steve隨手抓了的枕頭抱在懷中，很柔軟，但卻沒有Tony身上傳來的那種溫暖，他想念那個溫度，Steve把臉埋到枕頭裡，好累，和Tony玩捉迷藏比跟壞人打架還累，令人身心俱疲。

「Rogers隊長？」就在Steve以為自己要睡過去的時候，Jarvis的聲音從天花板傳過來，讓Steve立刻跳起來。

「Tony出了什麼事嗎？」Steve立即清醒，跳下床問到。

「不，Sir目前狀況很穩定，只是我有件事情想要拜託您。」

「什麼事？」

「從實驗室到居住樓層的裝甲管道出了點問題，可以麻煩您去看一下嗎？」

「現在？」Steve奇怪的問，隨即反應過來「好的，Jarvis請帶路吧！」。

+++  
Clint回到自己的房間，並且盡量安靜地打開自己的電視，然後被一個突如其來的聲音嚇到。

「開始了嗎？」Natasha的聲音從暗處傳來，她對著嚇的跳到天花板上半個身體都縮進通風口的Clint問。

「Natasha這是我的房間！」Clint尖叫，並從通風口下來。

「好像你有過隱私權似的。」Natasha隨意的在Clint的床上坐下。

「我有隱私權的，我當然有。」Clint氣急敗壞的說。

「隨便啦，你擋到電視了，而且鏡頭的角度不對，看不到人影。」Natasha自然的斜靠在枕頭堆上，一副輕鬆愜意的樣子，和挫敗的Clint形成強烈對比，Clint懊惱的抓了抓頭髮，但還是坐下來調整攝影鏡頭的角度，他原本想一個人來看的說。

鏡頭中的小Tony正在專心的擺弄手中玩具，或著說可攜式迷你型高殺傷力……是武器還是防具就見仁見智了。

這時房門外又傳來聲響，Bruce拿著他的花茶和茶具組及其自然地走了進來，就好像這才是他原本的房間似的，Clint瞪大了眼，他還以為只有Natasha注意到呢！

「還沒開始？」Bruce問Natasha，順便將一杯花茶遞給她，等等這是他，Clint Barton的房間對吧？

「還沒呢，不過估計快了，你來的剛好博士。」Natasha啜了口熱茶發出滿足的聲音。

「我可不希望錯過。」Bruce微笑，在床邊的地毯上盤腿坐下，並招呼Clint坐下，這真的是他房間沒錯吧？Clint一臉茫然的坐下，接過花茶。

 

Tony沉浸在機械的世界中，其實他並沒有真正的聽到搖滾樂在放什麼，他放音樂純粹是想要有個聲音陪著他罷了，就像是水滴聲，或是搖滾樂，其實都一樣，那些聲音陪伴著他，讓他覺得不那麼孤單，或著說，他就是孤單極了才想聽它們的。

嗯，Thur的錘子要用什麼樣的設計好呢？甩動的時候發出吵死人的噪音好像挺可愛的，對了，Thur要跟Loki配成一組才行，這樣很好，每個人都有配對，每個人都不會孤單。(That is good, everyone have partner, everyone won’t be lonely. )

就像Mark0和cap alpha一樣，它們是一對的，就算他和Steve沒在一起，它們也可以代替他們在一起，而且它們永遠都不會離開彼此，多美好！

「Tony……」糟糕，他好像出現幻聽了，Steve的聲音怎麼會出現在實驗室裡呢？他的頭有點痛，他真的不應該嘴饞去喝那杯咖啡的。

「Tony去睡覺吧！明天再弄都還來的及。」一隻溫暖的大手搭上了他的肩膀，Tony回頭一看，赫然見到Steve就站在他的身邊，Jarvis你這個叛徒！

「你何必管我，Cap記住你只是我們的隊長，而不是我們的保母！」Tony立刻拍掉Steve的手，並將椅子轉向面對著Steve，擺出他最惹人厭的姿態。

Steve一方面覺得Tony生氣地將雙手交叉的胸前的姿勢很可愛，另一方面又覺得Tony的話是如此傷人，而他的眼神中則是赤裸裸地寫著「你真煩人！」。

「我會這麼關心你不是因為你是我的隊員，而是因為我愛你！」Steve大聲吼了出來。

Tony被Steve突然其來的告白給嚇得愣住，但他隨即反應過來加以反擊。

「嗯……我想美國隊長是戀童癖的消息會是個大醜聞，不過既然只有我聽到的話你不用擔心，我不會說出去的，不過話說回來，其實以你的真實年齡來說好像不管找誰都有戀童癖的嫌疑。」

「我不是這個意思，Tony。」為什麼Tony可以把他的意思扭曲成這個樣子啊！

「那你是什麼意思，你不會要我相信你真的喜歡我這件事吧？別傻了。」Tony以嘲諷的語氣說，忽略自己心中真正的聲音。

「Tony，我……」Steve著急地說。

「我說出去！」Tony大吼，雷射槍從天花板的各個角落翻出來對準Steve，紅色的瞄準點佈滿了Steve的身上，Steve舉起盾牌，往前一步絲毫不畏懼槍管。

「Tony，我們需要好好談一談！」

「出去！讓我一個人待著！」Tony重複了一次，同時雷射槍的瞄準點轉移到了Tony自己身上，Steve皺眉，他可以用盾牌在瞬間把這些雷射槍都打下來，或著是在雷射發射的同時將Tony護在懷中，但這樣做的意義何在？

Tony是真的在抗拒他。

他在拒絕他的靠近，他在拒絕他的關懷，他在拒絕他的愛，他甚至不惜以自己的生命來要脅他離開。

Steve覺得眼眶發酸，他緊咬住自己的下唇，以防自己突然崩潰，口中有一絲血腥的味道，但他卻感覺不到痛，因為那跟他現在的心比起來真的不算什麼。

「好，我離開，你不要激動。」Steve將舉盾的手放下，並且慢慢向後退，他不希望現在再刺激Tony，讓Tony誤以為他要進攻的後果他可承擔不起。

「出去！」Tony重申，他的小臉蛋因為生氣而紅了起來，氣息也因為大吼而紊亂，一隻手保持著環胸的姿勢，另一手則是指著敞開的大門，站在椅子上的小小身影是那麼的驕傲。

Steve喜歡Tony現在的姿態，如此堅毅果決，他覺得Tony在堅持一件事情的時候是多麼的耀眼。

Steve同時他也痛恨Tony的這個姿態，他沒有辦法聽進任何的勸告，無論那個勸告是好是壞，Tony就只是照著他自己的想法一意孤行，粉身碎骨也在所不惜。

Steve最後複雜的看了一眼Tony，轉身離開實驗室。

實驗室的大門在Steve離開後關上，Tony脫力的跌坐在椅子上，把雷射槍全部收回天花板裡，眼神茫然地注視前方一個不存在的點。

音樂早就在他讓絕境接管實驗室的時候停止了，現在實驗室裡只剩機械運轉的嗡嗡聲，那聲音卻像是Thor打出的雷爆在耳邊隆隆巨響。

「Jarvis，把儀器停掉。」其實Tony也可以用絕境病毒，但他現在需要有個人來說說話。

「Yes, sir.」Jarvis的聲音冰冷且帶了隱約的怒氣。

「Jarvis,爸爸可不記得有教你這樣說話。」Tony頭痛欲裂，並且覺得自己心跳快的不正常，Dummy在他身邊擔憂地團團轉，Tony指揮它去倒杯水過來。

「Sir, 您製造我的目的是什麼？」

「Jarvis你怎麼了？當然是為這房子裡每個人提供舒適的環境還有在戰鬥的時候保護我。」Dummy難得的準確完成了任務，它舉著托盤，盤中有一杯清水，Tony伸手要拿，同時發現自己的手在抖，盡管如此，Tony還是握住了水杯，雖然撒出了不少。

「您將保護您視為我的其中一項職責是嗎？」這句話更像是陳述句而不是疑問句。

「是的，你有問題嗎？Jarvis你聽起來不太對勁。」Jarvis到底怎麼了？在生氣它用絕境接管大樓嗎？

「我要為我的失職為您道歉,Sir.」Jarvis真誠的道歉，但聽起來還有些話沒說出口。

「你是指放隊長進來這事？算了吧，忘掉它。」又沒什麼大不了的。

「不，我是指我沒有保護好您這件事。」

「嗯，你還做了什麼嗎？」

「我的職責是保護您不受傷害，即便傷害您的人是您自己。我必須要慎重的告訴您，我認我並不適合繼續擔任您的AI管家……」

「Jarvis你這是什麼意思？」Tony打斷Jarvis的話。

「我的意思是，Sir, 如果您再這麼做我就要把我自己捐給MIT！」

「你不可以這樣做，你不可以！！！」

「事實上，以鑒於您讓我遞交了……」

「Jarvis, MUTE！」Tony尖叫，不敢去想Jarvis離開會是什麼樣子。

實驗室徹底的安靜了，連Dummy都被嚇得躲到一邊，Tony覺得全身冰冷，而且身體還不由自主地顫抖，他緊抓自己的衣服，Tony把臉埋進手掌裡，他最終還是忍不住啜泣。

 

第十四章

「戀童癖隊長，哈哈，小鐵罐這句真絕！」Clint拍手大笑倒在Natasha的大腿上，Natasha瞟了他一眼但也沒有把他趕下去。

「隊長告白的時機還真是不恰當。」Bruce評論。

「吾友們，為何汝們深夜群聚在此？」Thor從門外伸頭近來看，他的手上還拿了Steve前幾天烤的蘋果派。

「Thor，我們在看隊長和鐵罐主演的愛情戲，要不要進來一起看？」Clint擦掉笑出的眼淚，邀請Thor加入這個奇怪的派對。

「承蒙汝的邀請，吾感激不盡。」Thor端著蘋果派在Bruce旁邊坐下。

『我說出去！』螢幕上的Tony大吼，同時間們

「你是找食物找到九界外了是嗎？」Lady Loki穿著性感綠色睡衣在眾人面前晃悠，她邊說邊走到Thor的面前，對著他懷中的蘋果派皺眉，揮了揮手蘋果派消失無蹤，而Loki則是自顧自的到Thor的懷裡找個舒服的姿勢窩下。

房裡原本歡樂的氣氛頓時變得凝重，所有人都不再發出聲響，房中只剩下電視裡Tony和Steve的爭吵聲如同荒唐可笑的狗血劇述自播放，Thor雖然對Loki最近幾天的行為感到不解，但在Loki沒有明確的攻擊意圖的情況下，他寧可Loki與他的友人們維持這種危險的平衡關係。

Thor不在乎並不代表其他人也是一樣，尤其是Clint，如同被侵犯領地的老鷹，當Loki走進他的房間的那一瞬間，他就繃緊神經處警戒的盯著Loki，生怕Loki的外星拐杖靠近他分毫。

「多麼無趣！」Loki坐下後不理會眾人反感的態度，就只是看著電視螢幕，再發表了一句感言後，她揮手施了個魔法，電視中的Tony突然有了雙聲道，在拿著雷射槍對準自己時同時說出了真心話。

『我很抱歉，隊長，我真的很抱歉。』成年的Tony的聲音傳電視上傳出，和尖細年幼的「滾出去！」形成強烈對比，眾人驚訝地轉頭看著電視。

除了鷹眼依然瞪著Loki，這個熱愛惡作劇的神經病總是認為世界應該圍繞她轉，是吧？如有不合意的事物，就應該因她所改變，她怎麼能這麼厚顏無恥的坐在這裡？揮揮手施個魔法就竄改他人的思維？  
「多麼任意妄為！」Hawkeye特意模仿Loki剛才發話時輕慢的語氣，挑釁的意味濃厚，其他人雖不至於樂觀其成但也無人制止他們兩個，畢竟Hawkeye是最適合說這話的人。

Loki受到Hawkeye的刺激後微瞇雙眼，心中浮起「你這凡人又懂什麼！」的念頭，隨即憤怒的表情很快消失不見，Loki怒極反笑。

「可愛的小老鷹，我很想念你那美麗的藍眼睛呢！你是否願意為我展現它呢？」Loki所言的正中Hawkeye的死穴，他恨極了被Loki的控制的那段時光，而這個傢伙卻又在他的地盤提起它。

「你憑什麼這樣做！你以為你是個神就可以隨便亂來嗎？很抱歉，你的時代已經過去了，現在的凡人根本不信仰你，你只是存在神話故事中的怪胎罷了，你幼稚的發動一場戰爭造成多少無辜的人死亡！你有看過災後失去雙親的孩子的眼神嗎？你有看過那些失去親人的人多麼傷心痛苦嗎？你肯定沒有！要不然你不會安逸的坐在這裡繼續操縱別人的人生！」

Hawkeye激動的站起來，想要衝下床去揍人，他不爽看到Loki那副毫無憐憫心的嘴臉，他只知道有辦法讓那些憤恨消除，他會把Loki揍的不成人形，Hawkeye被Natasha和Bruce架住，而被話激的站起來的Loki也被Thor護在身後。

「那是必要的犧牲！」但是Loki推開Thor直視著Hawkeye大吼，引的他想甩開女特工和博士給無恥那傢伙來上一拳。

Loki說完就帶著陰暗的表情離開房間，留下Thor與眾人面面相覷。

「吾友，吾為吾弟所言備感歉意，吾弟此舉動實在毫無同理之心，彼雖曾為君王卻不解此道，終失所得，吾將規勸吾弟，且帶領彼親自向汝道歉。」Thor代替Loki向Hawkeye道歉，卻不被領情。

「他惹毛我你就要帶他來向我道歉了，那些在戰爭中死去的人呢？你也要帶你的『吾弟』向他們道歉嗎？」Hawkeye口不擇言，Thor雖然是他們的隊友，但他依然要對Loki所造成的事件負起大多數的責任。

「Clint！」Natasha喝斥，Clint轉而瞪向她，他最後在瞪視中敗下陣來，咬緊牙根卻不在說話。

「你先去找Loki吧，不要再讓他出什麼亂子。」Natasha對愣住的Thor說，Thor點點頭便離去了。

Natasha把Clint推坐在床上強迫他冷靜下來，Bruce則是到浴室到了杯冷水給Clint，這時被爭吵聲引過來的Steve出現在門口。

「這裡發生了什麼事？」Steve對一派狼藉的房間和看起來像是打過一架的三人皺眉，這晚也發生了太多事了吧？

「Clint剛剛和Loki吵了一架。」女特工回應著，Steve疑惑著轉頭看向電視，電視裡面的是小Tony沒錯吧？

『對不起，Steve，我愛你。』Tony說出了Steve最想聽到的一句話，但是同時他把臉埋到手掌中，小小的身軀窩在椅子上不停地顫抖，Tony的情況不對！Steve驚覺。

「Natasha安撫Clint，Bruce我需要你幫我分析Tony現在是什麼情況。」Steve說完就拉著Bruce離開。

「這是什麼神展開啊？」Bruce在心中吐槽，但是也認命跟著隊長的腳步。

+++

「Loki！」Thor最後在他自己的房間內找到Loki，Loki並沒有回頭，她正透過大樓的玻璃窗看著下面的城市景色，黑夜中彷彿永不熄滅的光芒，那是Asgrad所沒有的。

「Loki汝為何出此言論？」Thor看著他的弟弟，有著銀舌頭稱號的Loki比他更知道言語的妙處，必要的犧牲這種句子理應不會出現在他口中。

「你不懂，他們也不會懂，我所做的不過是要保護我所珍視之物不被傷害。」Loki頭也不回地說。

「是為何物，吾等可否一同保護它？」Thor把手放到Loki的肩膀上，Loki可以感覺到那溫暖有力的大手正提供源源不絕的熱，他所思念及眷戀的熱度。

「是你把它給了我，我們也將一同保護它，但我會以我自己的方式。」Loki輕聲說道，回過頭來碧綠的眼睛盯著Thor，Thor覺得那雙美麗的眼睛是那麼的虛幻，明明近在咫尺，卻彷若隔著天涯。

Thor想要說些什麼，但卻發現手下那微冰涼的身軀已經消逝無蹤，Loki已經離開了，他的房裡只剩他一個人，他看著Loki剛才注視的夜景，他真是越來越不懂Loki了。

+++

Tony有聽到實驗室大門打開的聲音，但他沒有抬頭去看，他知道這個時候只有一個人會進來，就算他剛剛把他大聲轟跑也一樣，不屈不饒堅持到底可說是他的座右銘，他當然不會這麼容易就放棄。

「我不是…嗝…叫你…嗝…滾出去了嗎？」Tony感覺到那雙溫暖的手臂抱緊著他，力度剛好不會讓他感到痛，Tony抽抽噎噎地說，還惡意的把淚水和鼻涕抹在他的T恤上，Tony知道自己就是個鬧脾氣的小孩，反正他現在看起來也就是這樣。

「我不放心你的狀況。」Steve為Tony的小動作無奈笑笑，他看起來完全符合他的外表年齡，Steve把Tony在懷中坐在地板上。

「我…嗝…很好。」Tony氣惱自己不停打淚嗝，以至於他說的話完全沒有可信度。

「你不…嗝…生氣…嗝…我剛剛…嗝…做的那些？」Tony繼續問到，一般人應該都直接氣炸到不管他了才對，只有這個傻大兵才會一而再，再而三的跑回來受氣，Steve輕輕地幫他拍背順氣。

「我很生氣，但是生氣不能解決問題，我知道你只是被嚇到了，我很抱歉我不應該那麼嚇你。」Steve接過Dummy拿來的衛生紙盒，發現裡面裝的是滿滿的螺絲釘和稀奇古怪的小零件後又把它放下，也自暴自棄的用自己的衣服為Tony擦臉。

「你說…嗝…這一切都是你…嗝…騙我的？」Tony瞪大眼睛，他不敢相信他聽到了什麼，周圍的空氣好像被抽成真空，Tony覺得自己彷彿掉入無底深淵，他不知道這對他來說是不是好消息，如果Steve根本不愛他，他自然也不用回應這份感情，這純粹就是個糟老頭的單相思而已，但是為什麼他覺得那麼難過？

「不，當然不是，我很愛你，但是我不應該在錯誤的時機用錯誤的方式表達出來。」Steve連忙安撫，氣惱自己在私人事務上口拙的不可思議。

Tony聽到解釋後緩了下來，但嗝的還是很厲害，Steve拿他帶下來的東西餵給Tony，Tony別無選擇，只能被動的喝下飲品，是溫熱且甜甜的牛奶，溫度剛好，讓人感覺到溫暖卻不會過於燙口。

「這是…嗝…什麼？」Tony能感覺到它不只是牛奶，它比牛奶好喝多了。

「蜂蜜牛奶，Bruce不敢給你用安眠藥，他怕你現在的身體承受不住。」Steve說，幸好Jarvis剛剛給了Bruce，Tony的身體掃描數據，最後Bruce的診斷是咖啡因中毒，換句話說，Tony喝太多咖啡了，過度興奮而搞出今天晚上的鬧劇，Steve聽到時也十分傻眼，但他比較關心Tony的情況也就沒有放在心上。

Tony沒有說話，默默喝完那杯蜂蜜牛奶，喝完後他雖然還是在打嗝但是頻率卻沒有那麼高了，Steve依然一手輕輕地為他拍背，另一手撐著他帶著Tony回到臥室。

等到Tony擦過臉在被窩裡安穩地躺著的時候他也已經不打嗝了，Steve放開攬著Tony的手，Tony卻又突然驚恐的瞪大眼睛，緊緊抓著Steve的衣服不放手，生怕Steve會跑掉的樣子。

「Tony我的T恤濕透了，我必須換一件。」Steve在床邊坐下來向Tony說道，說實話他比較害怕的是Tony跑不見呢，他真的沒有那個精力再來玩一次捉迷藏。

「錯了，是我的，我買的，我為它付了錢！」Tony倔強的說，他這麼說倒也沒錯，但是他的聲音在睡意的干擾下變得柔軟無力。

「那我全身上下都是你的了。」Steve知道Tony為所有復仇者的裝備買單，這其中當然也包括美國隊長的。

「對，你是我的，全部都是我的……」Tony咕噥，說到最後他完全被睡意給掩埋了，連Steve都聽不懂他想要說什麼。

「對，我都是你的，不管你愛不愛我都無所謂，我都會愛著你。」Steve看著Tony的睡顏溫柔的說，他伸手把Tony一縷亂翹的小捲毛別到耳後，Tony像是有感覺的皺了皺他的小鼻子，Steve為這個景象微笑，他知道他是栽在Tony的手上了，他現在所要做的是等Tony認清這個事實。

 

第十五章

壞人們應該要覺得他們很幸運，他們選擇了下午而不是清晨來侵襲紐約，因為這樣他們就不用面對一堆沒睡飽而脾氣暴躁的復仇者們了，這倒不是說復仇者這樣就會比較好對付，畢竟Hulk可不會在意有沒有睡飽而是直接抓住壞蛋的尾巴然後把他們往地上摔的。

這批壞蛋看起來就像是遊樂園那批的餘黨，但是這次的怪物的鱗片變成了深綠色，看起來更像是蜥蜴的放大版，而他們的智商已經趨於常人，和遊樂園的那些只剩動物本能的不同，高兩米半，且具有完全的再生能力，這點在Hulk拔掉其中一隻的尾巴它又以神奇的速度長出來後得到證實。

更不用說這群蜥蜴的身上裝了不少武器，放眼望去有十多隻手持迫擊砲，這裡可是繁雜的紐約街頭，破壞力可不能小覷，更不用說還有步槍和手榴彈之類的裝備了，這可不是一般的街頭槍戰等級的事件，而是把直接在這裡開戰。

很好，我們現在有了一群，大約三十隻左右，可以自我再生並且有著幾乎正常智商並且具有武裝的巨大化人形蜥蜴當作對手，讓我們來看看復仇者這邊的情況，想當然那具風騷帥氣人見人愛花見花開的金紅色盔甲不在，Tony被隊長勒令在家，顯然是遊樂園的事情快要把隊長嚇死了。

就算Tony尖叫在這種狀態下他還是可以操作裝甲也沒有用，只要他還維持著小孩子的模樣，隊長的”操心的雞媽媽”狀態是不可能解除的，也不是說平常不是這樣，提醒Tony記得吃飯睡覺這些人類的基本生理需求的工作從Tony和Pepper分手後就落到了Steve頭上，雖然他也甘之如飴就是。

當這邊隊長正在用盾牌把蜥蜴人敲昏的同時，他心中所想的是不知道Tony有沒有乖乖地待在大廈裡，他一點都不希望Tony這時候來湊熱鬧，Steve沒有注意到的是街角的攝影機都朝向他的方向，雖然被勒令不能到現場幫忙，但Tony還是想會想關心一下的。

將大部分蜥蜴怪打倒在地後，裡面那個穿著白大褂抱著某種東西，看起來像是首領的人物，突出夥伴的包圍向紐約最高樓的方向衝，口中還高呼著「我可以幫助更多人！」這樣的奇怪句子。

隊長立刻放倒正在與他對峙的蜥蜴怪，並且搶了對方的迫擊砲射向那個白袍，他說什麼也不能讓他靠近復仇者大廈，砲擊彈順利的擊中白袍，發出了巨大的爆炸聲並揚起了灰塵。

塵埃散去後白袍蜥蜴被擊中的地方血肉模糊，但同時正以肉眼可見的速度恢復如初，而且他懷裡的藥劑被他保護的好好的絲毫沒有損傷，Steve前去把藥劑拿開交給一旁待命的神盾局人員，混戰暫時告一段落，最起碼Steve一開始是這樣認為的。

奄奄一息的白袍按下了手中的控制器，藥劑瓶突然炸開，Steve感覺到一股強大的拉力把他帶離爆炸圈，同時周圍響起AC/DC的搖滾樂，根本不用猜想，他知道那是誰，IronMan的金紅色盔甲就在他身後摟著他的腰，而Tony正開心地對Steve說「寶貝，想我沒？」

「鐵罐頭你怎麼那麼慢？」在遠處的Hawkeye貧嘴到，原先那批的蜥蜴怪快處理完正在準備收工了，黑寡婦的高跟鞋正踩在某一隻蜥蜴的肩膀上，借力把綁在他們身上的特製繩子拉緊，Hulk對著閃亮的盔甲哼了一聲，他還記得那是他抓住的那個從天而降的小東西。

「主角總是在最後的關鍵時刻登場，小鳥。」Tony回嘴，Steve被救後的第一反應不是我被救了，而是想要訓斥Tony「我不是要你好好待在大廈裡嗎？你怎麼跑出來了？」，但Tony還沒等Steve有所回應就放下他，衝進爆炸造成的綠色濃霧裡準備救人。

不到一秒他就馬上衝回來，同時後面跟著穿著破爛西裝原本應該是神盾特工的蜥蜴人，而後者手裡拿著看起來頗為先進的奇怪武器，正朝著Steve所在的位置瞄準，顯然喪失理智的特工扣下了坂機。

「Cap小心！」盔甲攬住Steve向後飛，另一隻手往蜥蜴人的方向射出了射線，射線對神盾所製造的奇怪武器一點影響也沒有，但是綠色的粉塵卻聚到了一起形成一個巨大的離子球，若要具體的形容的話它看起來像一只巨大帶電炸毛的綠色Tribbles，被感染的特工身上也飄出來了一些綠色物質，進而使他倒地。

但是蜥蜴特工所發射的熱導彈飛彈是收不回來的，Tony多次攻擊那飛彈但都被靈巧的躲過，毫無辦法的Tony最後不顧Steve的反對，將他放在某座大樓的樓頂，自己去引導那飛彈。

「Tony, No！！！」Steve看著紐約上空和砲彈撞擊的IronMan盔甲絕望地大叫，他怎麼老是做這種事？明明有更好的解決辦法，明明就有不需要他犧牲也可以辦法。

當盔甲在紐約傍晚的空中爆炸時像極了燦爛的煙火，有些不明事理的人還真的以為是在放煙花，舉起了手機相機拍下它。

復仇者的頻道上頓時靜默了，沒有人敢說出一句話，只有通訊時單調的沙沙聲在Steve耳邊作響。

『大家都沒事吧？為什麼大家都不說話？』Tony疑惑的聲音從復仇者專用頻道上傳來，頓時間罵聲四起，唯獨Steve保持沉默。

『等等，你們以為我在盔甲裡掛了嗎？哈哈哈，我不是說過我可以隔空操作嗎？』Tony的聲音從開頭的疑惑變成欠扁的大笑，他的隊友們實在太搞笑了，他雖然有自毀傾向但也沒那麼容易去送死好不好。

『Tony……』在大家胡鬧時一直默不作聲的Steve說話了，所有人都停下來等待他發言，Steve的聲音剛開始很輕，讓人聽不出他的情緒，但Tony卻有點頭皮發麻的感覺。

『你沒事就好。』後半句的語氣突然轉折，明明說的是沒事就好，但在Tony耳中聽起來卻像是「等我回去你就死定了！」這樣的句子，Tony惡寒，默默祈禱Steve對小孩不下重手這條對他還有效，他一點都不想被Steve打屁股，等等，好像也不是那麼不想，Tony搖搖頭把腦中糟糕的畫面甩出去。

『記得把那個綠色的毛毛球弄回來給我研究，盔甲我會讓它飛回……啊！！！』Tony的聲音最初還是稍微正經的交代事情，後半段卻是淒厲痛苦的尖叫，起初復仇者們還以為是Tony的惡作劇，但在向Pepper求證得知復仇者大廈處於無預警的大停電後證實這不是個玩笑。

就在Steve和復仇者們著急的往回趕的同時，Tony正躺在客廳的地毯上喘著粗氣，他的胸口非常痛，好像有人把宇宙中所有的重量都壓到他身上似的，那樣會變成一個黑洞的，他的腦袋提醒他，Tony在痛苦中扯出一個笑，最後他眼前的世界轉為黑暗，昏了過去。

「您明天預定參加Van Dyne家的慈善派對……」Tony醒自Jarvis那英倫聲音之中，在他剛醒來的瞬間所有的聲音都像是打雷時的巨響，每一個音節都像是朝他的腦袋丟下一顆原子彈，Tony雙手摀耳，依著沙發緩慢坐起身來。

「Jarvis小聲一點！我才剛醒你就要拿這些無聊事來煩我嗎？」Tony大叫，隨即又被自己的音量弄得頭痛。

「Sir,容許我提醒您，這是您所設定的在系統重啟後優先執行的程序，與查明造成重啟原因的程序並行。」Jarvis將音量降低至原本的百分之十，這次Tony就沒再抱怨，當然主要原因可能是因為Tony正在試驗自己的手，在昏迷醒來後他居然又恢復成人的樣貌了。

「所以造成你重啟的原因是什麼？還有掃描我，Jarvis。」Tony下令。

「您體內的絕境病毒在您無意識時所執行的保護措施，它接管附近的所有電子系統以確保您的安危。掃描的結果是您心臟周圍的彈片已全數消失，您的身體機能以及代謝水平則是恢復到常人三十歲左右的標準值。」Jarvis將客廳的電視調整至鏡子的模式，Tony看向那其中的自己，鬍子還在，但有些亂糟糟的，完全沒有他平時打理好的樣子，皺紋和皮膚彈性倒是比之前來的好，但是Tony覺得鏡子中的這個自己看起來怪詭異的。

「也就是說絕境不僅治好了我，還讓我變年輕了？」Tony說，比起疑問他這句話更像是喃喃自語。

「這麼快就恢復原狀了啊？」一個邪魅的聲音打斷了Tony的思緒，Loki穿著連身綠色小短裙和她招牌的金色鹿角翹著二郎腿坐在沙發上。

「Loki，誰准你在這到處晃了？」倒不是Tony不願意見到那雙白皙亮麗的美腿，但是一想到它們屬於一位陰晴不定隨時會拿東西戳你的邪神那就不是一件好玩的事。

「我可是個神，怎麼會需要凡人的准許？」Loki晃了晃手裡的酒杯，金色的酒液在燈光下搖曳著閃閃光輝，此舉好像是在對Tony有所諷刺，Tony留意著Loki的一舉一動，同時在想辦法脫離這種窘境。

「那你來幹嗎？這裡可沒有你喜歡的布丁雪糕。」激怒Loki是一個錯誤的選擇，但是Tony就是忍不住這麼做。

「無理的傢伙，你怎麼可以嘲笑一個神！」Loki皺眉，拿著她藍色的法杖對著Tony，Tony覺得這個畫面怎麼想都有一種荒謬感，一個穿著性感的美麗黑髮美人，拿著法杖對著坐在地上的裸男？這真的不是某種隱喻嗎？況且Loki的反應十分的微妙，她雖然陰晴不定，但被剝奪了大部分魔力的情況下，她應該也會收斂一些才對。

「不知道是誰比較無理，擅闖別人大廈和實驗室的神，或是寬容的讓那個神留下來住並請那個神吃布丁雪糕的凡人？」Tony露出了那個”請教教我，我好想知道答案”的欠揍表情。

「你會為你那張臭嘴付出代價的，凡人。」Loki怒極反笑。

「是嗎？是什麼代價？一整個貨櫃的雪糕嗎？我好期待喔！」Tony不怕死的繼續激怒她，Loki開始念一串Tony聽不懂的咒語，隨即Tony就被一個藍色的光球所包覆起來，Tony有些著急的想破壞這東西，卻發現他只能看到這些藍色的物質而不能摸到它們，同時這些煙霧狀的東西卻把緊密的包圍起來，他就像是一個蠶蛹一樣，這些藍色的魔法物質被他吸入後還令他昏昏欲睡，最後才剛甦醒沒多久的Tony又陷入了昏迷。

「十四天又三小時。」令人摸不著頭緒的話語從Loki那殷紅的唇中吐露，Loki的身影在笑聲中消失，留下Tony所形成的藍色大繭留在客廳裡。

 

+++

Steve以最快的速度回到復仇者大廈的客廳，當電梯門打開，映入眼簾的卻是他從來沒想過的景象。

他早晨幫Tony穿上的兒童服支離破碎的躺在地板上，茶几上的擺飾被胡亂地撥到地下，Tony收藏的酒瓶被弄倒了不少，客廳可說是一片狼藉，而是主正在沙發上窩成一團，他聽見有人到來的聲響則是機靈的回頭看。

進而跳上了沙發背，若是平常Steve一定會喝斥這麼做的人說這是危險動作，但他現在只是被眼前的事物給嚇傻了，而那跳到椅背上的傢伙，四肢穩穩地站在椅背，表現出絕佳的平衡感，黑色的尾巴高高翹起，不著寸縷的身體顯露出保養得當的身材，讓人聯想到草原上的豹子。

Steve小心翼翼地接近，生怕驚擾到他，但他深棕色的眼睛靈妙的跟著Steve的一舉一動，他好像對Steve產生了極大的興趣，他稍微偏頭像是在思考，同時頭上的耳朵動了動，當Steve離只有他一臂的距離時，趁Steve沒注意，他撲了上去。

Steve紅著臉一臉無奈加上不知所措的接住了飛撲過來的Tony，兩人跌坐在地，描述得清楚一點就是，全身赤裸的頭上長著貓耳身後多出一條尾巴的Tony Stark，而Tony正在嗅聞Steve身上的氣味，之後用腦袋去蹭Steve的頸窩，Tony張口發出了響亮的一聲「喵嗚～ 」。

 

老梗系列第一篇：不再孤單 完結

 

作者的話

對不起我文末又跑回小言的文風(掩面)，寫到後來整個超累，但是又很想把他完結，結果就是跑回以前那種文風，我貼完15中一直再等人回我，發現都沒有回覆整個超傷心，我的玻璃心碎了滿地QAQ

結局原本就設計好要這樣的，下一篇「喵嗚！」正在寫，老實說最後這一章其實就是下一篇的開頭，我不放一起的原因是畢竟這兩篇的主題不一樣，雖然都是萌萌的可愛文。

還有就是關於更新頻率的問題，因為大三了，接下來會越來越忙，可能的話就是一星期一更，畢竟這系列是個大坑，目前大綱有完整結構的是六篇和五個番外，番外不一定會寫，但就算番外不寫也是個大工程，就讓我慢慢來吧，可能的話(如果有很多回應的話)就是一周一更，如果沒有回應的話，代表大家不喜歡我，我還是回去念書比較實在。

話說下一篇有肉，還且是在前面的幾章，但大多數時間還是可愛的萌文，看到這邊也應該知道這系列就是甜萌的性質。

都沒有留言我太難過了，下一篇我要怒寫鐵盾的肉，開玩笑的啦，本來就會有鐵盾的肉，不過會另外開篇，反正我本來就吃可逆。

 

以下附註，其實就是連載時每章的後記。

註一：感謝yamashp提醒，小Tony髮色的設定跟RDJ小時候一樣，所以頭髮是淡棕色  
註二：感謝xiutang 的提醒，絕境病毒打了之後會昏迷兩天全身潰爛而且可能掛掉，這個是漫畫設定，我真的該去補補漫畫

註三：復仇者被刪減的片段中文版http://www.m1905.com/video/play/564780.shtml

 

註四：老實講我也不知道大英百科裡面會不會這東西，超微粒矽酸鹽塵埃沉著症(pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis)全世界最長的英文單字，小Tony的目的只是想要聽Steve念不出來罷了，不過在四倍的超級士兵血清下，那是不可能的事情。

 

註五：其實隊長會說故事很好猜，畢竟Iron Man的原型就是綠野仙蹤裡面的鋼鐵人。

隊長最喜歡故事是綠野仙蹤則是出自婦聯電影中一段，Nick說飛猴什麼的其他人都聽不懂，隊長秒懂。

M家也有出童話版的綠野仙蹤，很可愛。這裡有http://www.imanhua.com/comic/3224/

這個綠野仙蹤是採用電影版(得過奧斯卡的那一版)的情節，畢竟這比較短。

順帶一提，親愛的妮妮Tony Stark的原型是霍华德•休斯（Howard Robard Hughes, Jr.1905-1976）這個是李老爹在某一部電影的幕後花絮中說的，說真的聽到的時候還囧了一下，怎麼妮妮的原型跟他爹同名啊？大家可以google，百度，或著維基一下這個人，他超威的，真的是活生生的妮妮(雖然下場不太好)。

奉上維基的網站http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E9 ... 7%E4%BC%91%E6%96%AF

註六：電影中Tony實驗室門是玻璃，但那是他在馬里布的私人豪宅，Stark大樓實驗室的設計在復聯電影中沒有提及，所以我用的設定是和漫畫動畫一樣的鐵大門需要密碼或是生物掃描(瞳孔、指紋或全身)

簡單說一下，最開始Tony、Mark0和Mac在55樓，cap alpha躲在54樓，隊長和博士從56開始找，但是到了55樓的時候隊長因為和Mac談話，所以耽誤了時間，博士就先到54樓去找，結果用儀器找到了生命現象，但這生命現象是cap alpha發出的干擾信號。

Steve被博士誤導到54樓後，Tony就可以離開55樓，而cap alpha則是聽Tony的吩咐將Steve還有博士引到59樓，最後cap alpha裝死。

最後Tony坐電梯到59去接cap alpha則是為了讓大家認為他是在這部電梯中，其實他在54樓的時候就換另一台電梯到地下室，而Mac則是坐進了Tony一開始坐的那台電梯去到一樓大廳。

雖然說起來複雜，但其實就只是Tony想去地下室，但卻不想讓隊長發現罷了。 

 

其實可以斷肢再生的是蠑螈(一種兩棲類動物)而不是蜥蜴，但既然電影那樣演了我也懶得改設定，反正這整篇的科學就是漫畫神邏輯，請不要較真。(因為連我自己寫都覺得假)


End file.
